Sookie
by kalanthia
Summary: Three men are interested in Sookie: one werewolf and two vampires. But Sookie doesn't want to choose between them. A certain blond Viking suggests a foursome and after that things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris and HBO. I only play with them. And let them play with each other…

Rating: MA+

Characters: Sookie, Eric, Alcide, Bill.

I'll post the next part(s) as soon as they are ready. And now: enjoy!

**Part One**

Alcide Herveaux was the only one of my visitors that night who possessed the courtesy of announcing he would come over. It was my night off, so I asked if he'd like to have supper with me when he called. He said yes.

Several hours later a crispy chicken sits in the oven and chopped-up vegetables and mashed potatoes are ready for our meal.

The small dinner table in the kitchen is nicely decorated and I've even bothered to pick some flowers from my grandmother's garden and put them in a vase.

Alcide brings a bottle of expensive looking red wine and – more importantly – he's trying to shield his thoughts from me. I should tell him to leave straightaway, but I decide to play nice and pretend I haven't noticed anything.

While we're eating we make polite conversation. I ask about the well-being of several of his pack members. He asks me about how things are going at Merlotte's. We both steer clear of what the actual reason for his visit is.

Bad luck. I'll pick it out of his mind eventually.

It is a little over four months now since Alcide has become the new leader of his pack. I had been forced to be present when he had public sex as part of the rite of ascension.

As it turns out the young women who had… volunteered to be his vessel, to put it in biblical words, didn't get pregnant.

So the position of the packmaster's wife is open once more. Alcide's mind now seems to scream at me that he wants me to fill this position.

Alcide is oblivious that I have found out his secret agenda. He politely asks if I want another glass of wine. I decline and get up to get the dessert from the fridge, meanwhile fishing through his thoughts if he has brought a ring and wants to pop the question or if he opts directly to do the nasty. Either way I feel the strong desire to smash the heavy bowl of chocolate mousse over his head. I've wipped up much yuckier things from the kitchen floor than blood and chocolate.

The bowl nearly slips out of my hands when I straighten up and walk into Alcide who's been sneaking up behind me. He grabs the bowl, puts it on the counter and pulls me into his arms.

"Sookie…" he murmurs and his lips come closer.

I don't know why, but I allow him to kiss me. His lips are soft and warm and my mouth and tongue start to respond.

There's a loud knock on my door and we jump.

Half disappointed, half relieved I wiggle out of Alcide's arms and look through the peephole before I open the door.

"Eric. How nice of you to drop by."

Eric's huge body almost fills out the door frame completely. "Hello, my delicious Sookie."

No matter how cheeky he is, I'm glad that he's here. I'm pleased because Alcide is the opposite.

I was brought up to be a polite gal, so I offer Eric some TrueBlood. He accepts.

One of his spies must have told him about my visitor.

Icy silence floods the kitchen, only interrupted by the humming noise of the microwave. Fifteen seconds work best for the artificial blood.

There's another knock on the door just before the microwave beeps.

Again I sneek a peek and open the door. The evening is getting better and better.

"Bill. What do you want?" My voice sounds harsh.

"Can't a neighbour worry for the girl next door?" His smile is the exact same one that used to turn my knees into jelly.

Not if the neighbour is the stalking ex-boyfriend. Not if our houses are separated by a huge graveyard and a lot of trees. "Not if the neighbour is you", I answer indignantly. I nod towards the now open bottle of TrueBlood. "You know where the glasses are."

Before Bill can help himself, Eric grabs another glass, pours some TB into it and uses the opportunity to push the glass into Bill's hand and mutter some very unfriendly words. They both turn towards me and Alcide in unison, smiling as if nothing has happened between them.

"So, what brought you-all here?" I'm waiting for some very good answers.

All three of them mumble something about having a talk, sorting our relationships out…

Just what I'd hoped to do on my night off. Great.

I grind my teeth. "Okay then. Let's talk."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It comes down to this: I don't want either of them.

I don't want Eric who is so sure of himself that he will bring me back into his bed one day. But on the other hand I don't want the Viking out of my life completely. He's so full of shit and makes me laugh. And sex with him is never a disappointment.

I don't want my ex Bill back. I miss the comfort I felt with him in the beginning of our relationship, but that's about it. He hurt me too much with his possessiveness and the foul tricks he played on me.

And I don't want the Were Alcide who has a crush on me and seems to follow me like a hurt puppy and who's not able to say what he wants from me. Usually he's a gentleman, but today he behaved like an ass hole.

They stand before me, waiting for my reaction, waiting for my words telling them which one I choose to be my protector and mate.

I don't want either of them as my boyfriend.

And I don't want to choose.

That's what I tell them. Partially…

"I don't want any of you."

Eric snorts, as if he's convinced that he _can_ change my mind in favour of choosing him.

Alcide frowns.

Bill makes a sound that resembles a growl.

Eric's laughter turns into a crooked smile. "Why don't you put us to the test?"

"What part of _I don't want any of you_ don't you understand?" I'm pissed.

"I hear your words, lover" – that name makes the two others protest and they step closer to me when Eric starts to move forward – "but I don't _believe_ you. I think you don't want one of us exclusively. I think you want _all_ of us", Eric accuses me. He's standing so close now that he can lift my chin with the tip of his index. He forces me to look into his blue eyes.

These damn blue eyes.

I can smell the leather of Eric's wardrobe, the one he puts on to show himself to the tourists that come to Fangtasia.

I slap his hand away.

"That true, Sookie?" Alcide asks. His muscular arms look dashing the way he folds them in front of his broad chest. His white shirt clings to him as if it had been painted on his skin by a very talented artist.

Bill unnecessarily clears his throat and lifts an eyebrow when my eyes linger on Alcide's body for too long, waiting for my answer. The tiny gestures suit Bill well, just like his posh business attire suits him.

That all three of them look so handsome today makes it even harder for me to say no to them.

"Of course it's not true!" I protest. I sound very defensive. Damn.

To strengthen my position I tell Eric: "Get your hands off me, Eric."

"Oh Sookie. You don't really want me to do that." Eric's lips brush my cheek. I put my hands on his chest and try to push him away from me. His mouth wanders towards mine. I'm tempted to react to his kiss. His arms encircle my body.

"Let! Me! Go!"

"Step away from her, Viking", Alcide interrupts, "or I swear I'll break your arms."

"Oh, please." Eric turns a little to face him, smiles, but it's a dangerous smile. "Be my guest." The underlying tone of his utterance is: "Dare me. I've killed Weres before."

"Erm… why don't all of us leave Sookie alone?" Bill suggests. He's nervous, I can tell.

"Yes, why don't we all just leave." Alcide seems to be the only one who's remotely concerned about what _I_ want. Or maybe he plans to return during daytime when the other two don't have a chance. His thoughts are too much mumbo-jumbo for me to read anything.

"Fine." Eric demonstratively takes his hands off me and takes a step back. He looks like a dandy more than ever. "We'll be back in 24 hours and you choose."

"I'm not choosing any of you!" I shout.

"As you wish." Eric throws a quick glance at the clock. "Bill and I have about five to six hours left until we need to rest. That's plenty of time for a foursome."

Bill and Alcide shout their furious protests.

I'm so surprised and immediately aroused at the same time that I can't even make a sound. It's like Eric somehow is able to read my darkest wishes, the ones that I don't even realise I have myself.

"Scared of crossing swords, gentlemen?" Eric chuckles.

I know that he sleeps with both men and women. Older vampires aren't picky as long as they get sex and blood at the same time. If any vampire fulfils the cliché of participating in group sex and orgies 100 percent, it's Eric.

Alcide and Bill may be of the same opinion about sleeping with men, but they do not even dare to look at each other. They stare at Eric instead, angry, with clenched fists as if they want to punch him.

"Suit yourselves, gentlemen. I'm in." Eric approaches me again. "Your heartbeat betrays you, Sookie. You're in, too."

I want to slap Eric again for being so rude. But before I get the chance to react in any way, he has his arms around me, draws me closer and presses his cold smooth lips on my mouth.

I try to struggle, but then – I don't.

I relax and taste Eric's lips, I let myself fall into his kiss, his silky tongue exploring my mouth, his fingers caressing my neck.

If I just were a visitor in this, I'd have guessed that Bill would be the first one to join us. But to my surprise and delight, it's Alcide. Since Eric occupies the front of my body, Alcide positions himself behind me. He's so warm that I automatically lean into him. Eric follows my movements, but doesn't stop the kiss. It's his mouth I groan into when I feel Alcide's burning lips on my neck and his hot hands sneaking under my skirt to caress my derrière.

Eric's lips trail down and find the half-moons of my breast. His hands unbutton the bodice of my dress. I shudder when his teeth pull down the lace of my bra and his mouth closes around one of my nipples, while he starts to roll the other one between his fingers. Not only my nipples react, but also the tiny nub between my legs starts throbbing. My head falls back against Alcide's shoulder and he pulls me in for a kiss, hungry and with a lot of tongue. My right hand finds Alcide's short brown hair, my left hand holds on to Eric's long blonde mane, guiding him lower. Must be some magic vampire trick, fondling boobs and at the same time unbuttoning a dress…

Warm and cold hands slip under my dress, the contrast of them making me shudder.

Alcide freezes for a moment when Eric not only undresses me, but starts to tug at Alcide's shirt. But then he even helps Eric, aroused and eager to get as much skin on skin as possible. Warm hands are on my chest now and a cold tongue dips into my belly button.

If Eric and Alcide hadn't snogged me senseless I might have wondered if Bill left.

I shriek a little when Bill, blinded by jealousy and anger, rips me out of my delicious Eric-and-Alcide-sandwich.

We fly up the stairs, my legs automatically close around Bill's hips, his erection pressing against me through the thin fabric of my dress. We land on the bed. I'm under Bill, but he catches his own weight. His hands are all over my body, his lips hard on my mouth, his hard-on rubbing against me. First he rips open the skirt of my dress, the tiny buttons scattering all over the room. Second he rips my slip apart and slides into me.

I'm wet, but not completely ready for him, but I don't mind very much either. Bill tries to be as gentle as he can. We moan and kiss and are close to the edge of oblivion when Eric and Alcide catch up with us in the bedroom.

They hiss at each other, their broad shoulders getting stuck in the door frame for a split second when each of them tries to enter first. I have to laugh against Bill's neck. They do look funny, mad at each other and mad at Bill for sneaking me away. Well, and mad at him for fucking me.

My nails dig into Bill's shoulders, my hips jerk upwards to meet his thrusts and then both our bodies shudder in ecstasy. I may have misused the name of the Lord several times when I came…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Evil cliffy, I know.

Please share your opinions with me and leave a quick review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the fantastic feedback here on and in person! Some of the best comments I ever got!**

**This story is in canon with the books (up to book 9), not with the TV series. Forgot to mention that last time.**

**Now fasten your seatbelts, we take off where we left the guys. And it's gonna be a wild ride.**

**Part Two**

I register some movements on the bed when Eric and Alcide settle down. Out of the corner of my eye I see Eric lean forward to kiss Alcide.

Alcide freezes – I never would've thought he was shy in the sack – but maybe he's just a bit freaked out because Eric shows such obvious interest in him.

Eric doesn't force a kiss on Alcide, but decides to go down on the Were's body instead. That is, a certain body part.

Eric slides down Alcide's zipper and he pulls down the Were's jeans to reveal black silk briefs and an impressive erection. Alcide gasps and his breath catches when Eric tugs down the waistband and attaches his mouth to Alcide's cock.

Oh. My. Effing. God.

I swear I've never seen anything so sexy in my whole life – and most likely never will again.

Wow.

Wo-how.

Eric seems to be quite the expert when it comes to giving head. I continue to stare at him, his tongue flickering over Alcide's cock, sucking him in, massaging his sack.

Whatever objections Alcide may have had a minute before, they're… well, blown away. Seems like he can't even keep his eyes open, so much is he enjoying Eric's attentions.

I'm absolutely fascinated by the glorious view.

Hey, maybe I can pick up a few tricks from Eric… I mean, I guy would only do stuff with another guy's dick that he likes himself, right?

Bill hasn't left my body. I can feel him getting ready for the next round. He turns my head so I must look at him. He's not pleased that I'm not paying attention to him.

For heaven's sake, he just fucked me! How can he still be jealous?

Bill starts to move again, slowly withdrawing his penis and sliding back into me. Slowly out and a hard thrust back in… and again… His hand reaches down between us and his fingers find my clit. Oh sweet Jesus!

My hands dig into the sheets, seeking something to grab on. I get a hold of Alcide's arm.

Hey, he's close enough for a kiss, I think. I just have to lean a little closer to him…

When I touch him Alcide looks up from where his right hand grasps Eric's hair, guiding his head over his cock.

"Kiss her!" Eric demands, briefly taking his mouth off of Alcide's dick, his tongue flickering over the wet glans, then sucking him back in, and Alcide obeys. He puts his free hand on my neck and pulls me against his chest for a rough kiss. His teeth press against my bottom lip for a sec, his tongue pushes into my mouth, rubbing hard against my tongue. We groan against each other's mouths, hungry for air, hungry for the next kiss, my chest grinding against Alcide's firm upper body, Bill somehow getting mixed in with us.

Bill's hands are on my boobs, kneading them roughly, his fingers twitch my nipples, the sweet pain shooting right between my legs where he pounds into me, pushing me harder against Alcide's body, making me groan even lustier into Alcide's mouth.

I don't mind rough sex, but I mind Bill's teeth against my neck.

"Hey cowboy, reign in your horses!" I protest. "I don't want to be bitten!"

Bill growls, obviously unpleased. "As you wish…" He thrusts into me with every word as if to punish me.

"Eric?" I nugde him with my right foot.

Eric slowly reclines his head, sucking away Alcide's shaft. During that his smoldering eyes look up at me, then he sighs against Alcide's belly. "Too bad. But I promise to behave." While he speaks his gaze bores into my eyes and at the same time he continues to stroke Alcide's cock and his own. Another magic trick, making his own trousers disappear…

Alcide's breathing becomes heavier and heavier until he barely answers my kisses. I lick his chin, his beard stubble is rough, but oh so sexy. My lips trail down his neck, I kiss his warm, heaving chest and start to tease his hard nipple, grazing it just a little with my teeth.

Alcide's whole body convulses and he comes hard into Eric's hand, his hips twitching and leaving the mattress repeatedly.

Eric sneers, pleased with the result of his actions and wipes off his hand on the sheets. At the same time he stands up with one fluid motion.

"Get lost, Compton!" Eric barks. His hands are on Bill's shoulders and he shoves him away from me. Bill slips out of me – his protests go unheard – and Eric positions himself between my legs. He grabs my thighs and pulls me closer till my ass touches his upper legs, but is off the bed. He enters me with one long, deep thrust.

It turns me on that Bill is so outraged, his hands forming claws as if he wants to strangle Eric, and at the same time he must obey Eric who is his elder. It makes me even hornier to know how much Eric lusts for me and that he ruthlessly makes me his in plain view of two other men… one of whom he just gave a blow-job, but that makes him even more desirable and erotic in my eyes.

If I had to compare the guys' dicks – Oh wait, I'm comparing them already.

Bill – slender and long with a pink head. Pretty good.

Alcide – thicker, the same mouth-watering colour as his tanned body. Even better. I have to test him yet, but he looks very promising.

And Eric, my Viking-oh-please-fuck-me-harder-sex-god –

Eric has the crucial centimetres on Bill that make the difference between an orgasm and a multiple orgasm.

He fills me completely, his balls slapping against my moist pussy. His moves are swift, but he doesn't rush it either for the sake of his own pleasure. On the contrary, his blue eyes are on me all the time, drinking in my flushed cheeks, my bouncing tits, making sure that he satisfies me in every way.

"Harder", I groan, "fuck… god, fuck me harder!"

Eric leans forward between my legs, covers my body with his, shifting our position in a way that allows him to enter me even deeper. His mouth is on mine and his tongue conquers my mouth, shit, I can taste Alcide from his tongue, "Fuck, yes!" –

Eric's short thrusts accelerate to inhuman speed. He plows into me, cursing in a language I don't understand, wild and barbaric. He kisses me and I catch his bottom lip between my teeth, involutarily and out of my mind biting down and drawing the tiniest amount of his sweet blood when I explode over and over again. He cumes and carries me away again till our bodies collapse next to each other, shuddering with the aftershocks of our lust.

**If I ever was in any danger of becoming a smoker: now is the time for it.**

**You like it? Let me know ;-)**

**These guys aren't done yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

**Sorry for the long delay. I'm halfway through my finals and all the learning killed my creativity. **

**But today… it's way past midnight** **once more and I just got back out of bed to crawl to my laptop.**

**Thanks, Alcide, for keeping me up all night...**

Three men, but only one Sookie.

"There's lube in the drawer", I hear myself say.

Eric hangs down over the side of the bed, ass up. His muscular, white, shiny ass… He fumbles around, opens the drawer, his head comes up again, strands of his blond hair falling over his eyes.

In his right hand he holds – not the lube, but something else that embarrasses the hell outta me. Great – I'm not embarrassed to be in bed with three men, but I'm embarrassed that one of them found my vibrator.

"So Sookie", Eric mischievously cocks an eyebrow, a wicked smirk on his face, "which of our names do you give your toy?"

The other two are listening intently.

To be true I call the purple rubber stud several names. Eric – occasionally. Alcide – every now and then. Bill – not so often. And then there's…

"Most of the time it's _Sam_," I lie. _Sam_ and I share some very fond memories…

Bill looks pissed, Alcide harrumphs angrily, but his thoughts tell me that he doesn't believe me for a sec – and Eric laughs so hard that he almost falls off the bed. Would serve him right, damn bastard.

After he's done laughing he gasps: "You have a sweet face, Sookie, but it's not a pokerface." He shakes his head, then turns over again to look through my drawer. "Ah, here's the lube."

I say to his derriere: "I should throw you outta my house, Eric."

He's propped up on his elbow now. "You won't, Stackhouse. You like me too much."

"Look around you, Northman. You're not the only person I _like_." Well, I like some of them more, others less. And for one of them I seem to feel just a bit more lust than anger because I just had sex with him. Twice. But Eric doesn't have to know that.

"What now?" Alcide asks before the silence becomes almost unbearably embarrassing.

"I want you under me." I tell him, my hand on his chest, making him lie down before me. What I can see of him is…yummy… Very yummy indeed.

I turn to Eric and give him a soft kiss. "I want to feel you in my ass."

"What about him?" Eric nods towards Bill. Yeah, right. As if he would care.

I shrug. "I'll come up with something kinky while we have a go."

I straddle Alcide's upper legs and rub my lap against his boner. He sits up a little and we start to kiss. Thinking about how Eric sucked him off makes me groan against Alcide's moist lips and my hands eagerly caress his body. I like his firm, hot muscles under my fingertips and the rippling of his eight-pack when he gasps for air because I start to stroke his cock. One of his hands is warm on my back while Eric now starts to use the lube to relax my ring muscle. Alcide's other hand inflames my chest when he touches my breasts almost carefully. I put my free hand over his and show him that I want him to handle my tits a bit rougher, that I want him to pinch my nipples.

I shudder when Eric pushes a finger into me, slowly and gently.

I throw a glance at Bill. He's stroking himself in a slow rhythm, his eyes on Eric's hand. Bill and I both groan when Eric adds another slick finger and starts scissoring my tight hole.

I rub Alcide's cock over my wet entrance, fuck, he's pulsing and blazing hot. I can't wait to know what he will feel like inside me, filling me up. I rub the head of his dick against my clit, getting him wet, then guide him lower.

I expect him to push into me, but Alcide hesitates. "Wait," he says. "I could get you pregnant."

My voice is as biting as acid: "That's what you came here for anyway."

Alcide's cheeks start to redden with guilt and he averts his eyes.

"I knew it!" Eric triumphs and takes his hands off me quickly. Now he looks smug and he's rude enough to stroke his cock.

Bill growls: "What do you want us to do with him?" If looks could kill, Bill's stare would have made Alcide drop dead under me.

"Nothing! For heaven's sake, are you out of your fucking mind!" Bill still knows how to piss me off royally.

"I don't want you to have his puppies!" Bill continues.

Why must he always have the last word?

I really should throw out Bill. Take back my invitation. That's exactly what I should do.

Finally I say: "I'm not yours, Bill. You have absolutely no saying in this."

Tense lines appear around his eyes, but this time he's wise enough to shut the fuck up.

I should throw out all of them. Stop this crazy thing right now, before anything besides my ex-boyfriend's ego gets outta control.

If there wasn't that stupid voice in my head telling me that there's more sex where the first few rounds came from. I still want Alcide, I want his cock deep inside me and I want him very much to ease the throbbing inside me.

Meanwhile Alcide's thoughts tell me that he's in a dilemma. He feels guilty because he drew me into this. He's ashamed because now as the packmaster he no longer can follow his own wish to never become a dad – he had to betray his own ideals. He never wanted to condemn a child to the life of a Supe. Now the obligation to his pack is what counts most. But he has hopes that now that the Weres are out in the open, it will be easier for a Were child to grow up than it was for him.

I say: "Listen, Alcide. You get this one shot. Either I end up pregnant or not. You need to fulfill the duty for your pack, I understand that. I want kids, but at the same time I'll never be able to have a relationship with a normal man. As little as I like it, you are sort of my only option. I'm not saying I'd marry you, I'm just saying I'd be okay with raising a child with you. Do you agree?"

After some seconds Alcide nods and shakes my hand to seal the deal. Then we're back to kissing. I suck his hot tongue into my mouth and I can feel his dick quiver against my mound. I really like holding his warm threeday-stubble cheeks in my hand. Makes me wonder if I can somehow get him to lick me… He's a fantastic kisser and I bet he's great at that too.

"Eric?" I mumble against Alcide's lips with a smile.

"Yes?"

"I didn't give you permission to take your hands off my ass."

Eric chuckles and obeys. This time he kneels directly behind me, his legs and Alcide's and mine are touching. Eric squeezes out some lube on his fingers to massage and relax my tight ring muscle.

"You use some lube too," I tell Alcide. "I wanna be able to walk tomorrow."

Eric unsuccessfully tries to stifle his laughter – he would just laugh at any stupid dirty joke. Alice looks like "she didn't just say that" and Bill's face cleary reads "why's it not me?"

"How come we never did that?" he demands to know.

My smile is as sweet as ice cream and my voice just as cold: "You never asked." And as if to mock him I stretch out my hand and wrap it around his cock to tease him.

Eric hands Alcide the lube. I wish Eric would lube Alcide's penis himself, but he doesn't. Even Eric seems to know some boundaries.

Alcide puts some lube on his fingers and he strokes his cock a few times before he touches my pussy. To read in his thoughts how tight and wet and hot my body feels around his fingers is a whole new level of lusty excitement.

Alcide's lips suckle on my neck, his teeth gently bite my ear lobe. His hands glide down my body. To my surprise and delight he spreads my ass cheeks for Eric who pushes two fingers into me once more.

"Yessss", I hiss in ecstasy. Hands all over my body, in my body, caressing and massaging and rubbing me hard.

Another set of cold fingers slips into me. Oh… I guess Bill can't leave his hands off of me after all. He's on his knees now too and I allow him to kiss my breasts while he guides my hand over his dick.

Alcide breathes heavily against my neck and I can feel the wetness of his pre-cum on my stomach. I can read loud and clear that he longs for his cock to replace his fingers in me. _Want to be in her, want to feel her, want her wrapped around me_, his thoughts sing.

I try not to think of what I must look like, one hand around Bill's dick, my other hand now guiding the tip of Alcide's penis to my opening.

"Take me." I command him.

Alcide's dark-brown eyes hold my gaze for a moment, then he moves his hips upward and pushes into me, slowly, savouring every centimetre on his way in.

Alcide turns out to be a much gentler lover than I'd have imagined.

His hot penis feels great, sliding in and out of me, his warm arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. A fascinating contrast to the cold hands and lips that are still touching me.

For the fraction of a second I get a thought from Alcide: a cold hand massaging his sac. He doesn't know which of them.

I gasp: "Now, Eric. I want you."

"Breathe out, Sookie," he whispers in reply. I release my breath, knowing that it's less uncomfortable when he penetrates me that way and I lean into Alcide's warm hands on my tits.

Eric presses into me, stretches my ass with his long thick cock and for some moments the feeling is almost unbearable. And then it just feels good, so fucking good, before he starts to move inside me.

The fingernails of my free hand dig into Alcide's shoulder and my other hand closes so tightly around Bill's cock as if I had to hang on to it for sheer life. Bill groans against my shoulder, his head burried somewhere between me and Eric.

_Fuck, so tight!_ I get another glimpse of Alcide's incoherent thoughts, _God, is that him moving in her?_ followed by what it feels like to fuck me while another guy pounds into my ass.

Alcide's thoughts sent me flying. I never even considered it to be possible to be turned on by another person's thoughts, so disgusting are the things I usually see.

The different rhythms that Eric and Alcide set to fuck me create a lustful friction. Tension builds up in me, making me gasp and moan and then each breath of air turns into a little cry of pleasure.

When I think that I'm almost there I get distracted by what I see of Bill and Eric behind me.

Eric bites Bill's shoulder, both men shudder and lean into each other. It's an incredibly erotic view, and still it keeps me from coming, prolonging my pleasure somehow.

Eric sucks blood from the bite marks on Bill's shoulder, I can smell the blood. Bill comes in my hand and over my upper leg, urged on by being bitten.

Bill leans back, his softening penis leaves my moistened hand and he makes room.

Eric withdraws, grabs his dick and wets my back with his cum.

That feeling of him sliding out of me is exactly what I need to start moaning and shivering.

Alcide feels the twitching of my inner muscles and again I can read for a brief moment what I feel like around his shaft. His fingers dig into my hips as he holds me steady, pumping upwards and into me, accelerating his pace and hitting all the right spots from my entrance to my deepest pleasure centres.

Orgasm hits me like a hurricane. Once. Twice.

Fourth of July-fireworks kind of good, that's what we're talking here.

And another one.

I'm no longer able to count as pleasure overwhelms me. Each breath becomes a deep cry of lust. I can feel Alice shoot his load deep inside me. His hips jerk upwards, lift me up with his final thrust.

I crumble down on his chest, my body completely turned into jelly.

My pussy is still pulsing around his cock.

The aftershocks. That thought makes me smile.

Both our hearts beat vigorously, almost touching, only separated by thin layers of skin and muscle.

_Incredible. That was… incredible…_, he thinks.

I'm fucking high on cock, if that's possible. I even feel sort of light-headed, exhausted, but in a very good way, like I'm flying instead of lying here on the sheets, sweaty and sticky where Alcide's hot skin touches mine.

The tiny pearls of sweat on his forehead are sexy in their very own way. Is that what poets mean by calling something sensual and animalistic?

Some of the tiny drops form a bigger one that runs down his hairline, down his neck, and trickles down over his chest. There are some fading scratches on his pecs – I faintly recall that I must have scratched him.

I wanna lick all over his body to catch that drop of sweat.

I would, if I wasn't too exhausted.

My stare hasn't gone unnoticed.

Eric, Bill and Alcide are literally hovering like vultures to find out which one of them I will choose next.

How can they want me again so soon when I feel like I can't even breathe steadily yet?

Alcide reacts first and claims me for himself.

He rolls over and is above me. With his knees he spreads my legs and then he enters me with one hard thrust. He silences my half-hearted protests with a deep, hot kiss.

I'm over-sensitive and I don't think that I can orgasm again so soon, but then my body responds to Alcide's thrusts and lust builds up in me again.

Quickly I am too far gone to protest though I hate it that he claims me in front of Eric's and Bill's eyes like he would have if I had said yes to becoming Mrs. Packmaster.

At the same time and on a much lower level of my lusty mind I must admit that it turns me on big time that Alcide now finally takes me the way he wanted me when he entered my house hours ago.

Now that he has me all to himself his stream of consciousness is much less disturbing or distracting than I'd have thought it would be. Primal, primitive, no longer coherent, but from what I get, he's lusting for me, a deeply felt need to possess me, fuelled by the way I feel around him. To my surprise, there's also honest affection for me.

He wants to see Eric and Bill that he claims me, wants them as witnesses like in some kind of initiation rite that his pack would do for us.

Alcide's instincts tell him to fuck me hard and fast, but he tries to hold back on his strength. He wants me to find pleasure before he comes.

I wrap my arms around his muscular shoulders, my fingers grip the short hair on the back of his head. I want to signal him that I'm fine, that I can understand him.

Alcide slows down and we kiss open-mouthed, licking each other's tongues. I move my hips a little and Alcide takes some of his weight off me. Now I can close my legs around his hips and hold him tight.

"Sookie", he groans and sinks deeper into me than before. His thrusts are short now and my moans tell him that he hits the right spot.

I come first. I close my eyes, my head jerks sideways and I cry out when I explode.

When Alcide shudders above me, releasing his semen into me, grunting with lust, my eyes are open again and find Eric almost immediately. He signals Bill with a nod towards the door that they should leave. Dawn must be near. Bill puts on a show with getting into his clothes, he's stalling and keeps his gaze on me. He doesn't want to obey Eric who is his elder, at least not in the way Eric intends.

I wait for Alcide to pull out, but he doesn't.

I must admit that I'm quite impressed when I realise that he stays hard. After a few moments he pushes deeper into me again, picks up speed till he plows energetically into me.

Eric cocks an eyebrow, a mildly surprised look on his face, then he leaves the room, Bill on his heels.

They're gone by the time Alcide and I reach our grand finale.

I'm exhausted enough to guess that maybe I won't have another orgasm.

But then Alcide picks me up, first wrapping my legs around his hips, then he supports my back and pulls me over his body.

He's in a kneeling position now. I'm slightly above his eye level, perfect to grab his hair, to hold his face and kiss him.

I'm impaled on his hard cock. Oh my…

We shiver, then Alcide starts to move, slowly pushing in and out of me, gravity helping him to reach the lust centre deep inside of me.

My hips roll and I pull Alcide into me when I realise that the familiar pulsing between my legs is back.

We hold onto each other, our lips never leaving the mouth of the other until the last second of our love-making.

He fills me again, spritzing everything he's got into me.

My orgasm is just a warm feeling of satisfaction now. I'm able to savour on a more conscious level that Alcide holds me dear and appreciates me.

We lay down on the bed and Alcide pulls the blankets over our shivering bodies. Gosh, the warmth of his body is really soothing and comfortable. Before I question what I'm doing I snuggle against his chest.

Alcide's heart is racing next to mine. My last thought is: He sure's got a strong heart beat… then I fall asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alcide stirs in his sleep. His brain is on the verge of waking up.

I stretch my arms and legs tentatively. I'm sore from all the gymnastics, but I'll live. What a night!

I suppress a snicker when Alcide rubs over his eyes with the back of his hand. Just like a little puppy. Or a not so little, very horny puppy. His hand gropes its way over the sheets and he finds me.

A good kick in the shin should wake him up. He can have a cup of coffee, but then he needs to get going.

But he feels so warm and snuggly that I don't want to get up.

He mutters "Sookie…" and kisses my shoulder. His arms wrap around me. He pops a chubby against my ass. With a sigh I give in and lean against his chest.

Why am I so weak? Why?

Alcide's kisses are now less sloppy and his hands trail down my side. He gives me a little space and I shift to my back. His lips wander to my boobs and he starts suckling and licking my left nipple until it is hard and rosy, then he gives my right breast the same sensual treatment.

My arousal grows with every stroke of his tongue, with every touch of his fingers. Very skilled fingers that dip into my wet folds.

Oh, what the hell.

"This is definitely the last time that the two of us have sex, understood?"

Alcide would have agreed to a lot right now. Something like letting me cut off his right hand.

"Understood", he mumbles against my lips.

Man-whore.

No, it's unfair to call him that. I'm just a little mad at both of us.

But I'm still weak and he's good at what he's doing. Dogs do an awful lot of licking and it has to pay off somehow.

The stubble on his chin tickles my belly and it tickles my inner thighs when he spreads my legs. He takes a deep breath and groans when he smells me. His thoughts now have reached the same incoherent, heated state that I'm now familiar with.

Warm fingers open my labiae and his thumb grazes over the nub between my legs. His hot mouth presses down on me and his tongue starts to flicker my clit.

My breath catches and Alcide laps harder. I pant like… a bitch in heat, I admit it.

I reach the climax very fast and before I'm even down from my high Alcide enters my body with is morning glory. He fucks me gently and takes all the time in the world. We hold each other and kiss and we even laugh and chuckle occasionally between the kisses.

It's a bit strange and comfy at the same time to be so relaxed and to simply enjoy being together. I never had sex in broad daylight before, the sun shining through my bedroom window and warming our skin and everything.

We come together while we share a smooth kiss.

To think that I could wake up like this everyday from now on if only I chose Alcide.

No, Sookie, stop that thought, I chide myself. That won't happen. Ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Good-bye, Alcide.

He waves when he sees me standing at the kitchen window. I wave back and he pulls his car over and drives away. I grin, thinking that after Amelia moved back to her place in New Orleans I could have had more gentleman callers over, but never did. I play with the thought of changing that.

I go to the fridge and open a bottle of water, then I open the door of a cupboard and swallow the pill like I do every morning.

Mister Packmaster was not the only one who had a secret agenda that night.

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews for Part Two that I received here and in person. Means a lot to me and I'd be delighted to get another round of feedback from you.**

**I still have a few things up my sleeve, but I'm open to any suggestions of what you want the guys to do next.**

**Yours, Kalanthia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Timeline: **We are inbetween book 9 and 10. Amelia has moved out. Claudine and Alcide's girlfried Maria-Star were both killed in the Fairie war. Felipe de Castro is the new King of Louisiana.

We return to Sookie two months after the previous chapters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We are lying in bed, satisfied, very relaxed, and in my case also a little sleepy. The only thing that keeps me from dozing off is the fact that Eric cups my left breast with one hand and rubs his thumb gently over my nipple.

Eric mumbles: "A little birdie told me that you have the whole week off."

"A little birdie named Pam," I say.

"Yes. Guess what, I took the whole week off too!"

Why am I immediately suspicious of what he'll say next?

He continues: "Okay, technically I have to go kiss my new king's ass for a few hours, but I was thinking, hey, why not invite Sookie for the trip and enjoy one long lusty week in a fancy hotel with her?"

I open my mouth to get rid of a whole list of buts, but Eric already has his lips on mine and whispers against them: "You don't have to go see the king with me, I promise. He won't even know that you're travelling with me."

Felipe de Castro, king of Nevada, had annexed Queen Sophie-Ann's territories of Louisiana and Arkansas after the hurricane and some other unfortunate events that I didn't want to think of. Not that the memories were ever far away.

"Where is his residence?" I wonder.

Eric grins, already convinced that I'll say yes. "Carson City."

And then I agree to go on vacation with Eric to some fancy vampire hotel.

Carson City, though also in Nevada, isn't Las Vegas after all. I would have said no to Vegas, no matter how much kinky sex Eric would have promised me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning I decide to get some chores done. I stuff some clothes into the washing machine because I want to take them with me on our trip. See-through lingerie and very tight tops and some dresses.

I turn the radio on and sing along while I rummage through the cupboards, put stacks of plates on the table and clean the shelves with a wet sponge. The coffee machine runs while I hang up the clothes outside in the already blazing hot morning sun.

In my head I count the days till the trip. Our flight is on the evening of the thirteenth, so… so I'll have my period on the fourteenth. Great…

I chop up an apple, a banana and some raisins as if I was trying to kill them and throw the pieces angrily into a bowl of yoghurt.

Maybe… no, not maybe, I _definitely_ should continue to take the pill so I won't have my period during the trip with Eric. Maybe he wouldn't even mind that I…

_No, wait, stop that thought immediately!_ I tell myself. Ick. No sailing on my Red Sea.

So that's how vampire blood messed up my brain…

Vampire blood and even more addictive sex with Eric.

I swallow the pill with a sip of black coffee. Pirate, Viking, what's the difference…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three days later I'm the only human guest to board the Anubis Airline charter plane. The flight attendant, a short blond woman in her mid-fourties, thinking constantly about the trouble her son has in school, informs me about the airline's policy: she'll only come to check on me in the cabin if I ring or order something. I'm fine with that. I ask her for a coke and a blanket and she brings me both as soon as we've reached the flight level.

I read my book, cuddled up in the blanket, choose one of the movies, get bored, decide to stretch my legs. It's frustrating to be on a plane without windows. I walk over to the single travel coffin that is fixated into a retainer with some carriage straps about one meter off the floor. I touch the lid for a brief second. I know what Eric looks like when he's asleep. Quite peaceful, long blond hair falling over his eyes. I wonder if vampires dream. I should ask him that sometime.

I'm close to dying of boredom when sundown finally comes. I turn my head when I hear the lid of the coffin open. Eric sits up, leans his head first to the left, then the right side until his neck cracks.

He gives me a crooked smile, gets up and casually strolls to where I sit.

He puts his arm on the backrest and leans down to gimme a peck on the cheek. He whispers into my ear: "You touched my coffin."

Eric makes it sound like "You touched my dick while I was asleep."

We spend a very silent moment just staring into each other's eyes.

Then we're all over each other. Our hands are tugging on each other's clothes, we're stripping like mad, pushing our tongues in each other's mouths, groaning with sheer lust. I've never had sex on a plane before…

"I'm glad you came along", Eric tells me when we get dressed again.

"Me too", I grin. What a fabulous start for a fabulous trip.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We are sitting on the bed, relaxed after some really good sex. We haven't done much talking yet since we came here. We basically threw our bags on the floor and then jumped on the bed and each other. No, wait. We also screwed on the floor.

I leaf through the flyers that I took from the lobby while Eric checked us in.

"Would you like to go to a show?" Eric asks me.

I shrug. "Don't know." The bands or musicals that are playing only interest me mildly. "You see anything that you like?"

"I see _you_." He kisses my neck when I make "Ha ha."

"There's this one show… I'd go see it if I'd come here alone." Eric shrugs. "But we don't need to go if you don't like the idea."

I wonder what that show might include. Vampire strippers or a sex show? Or the sword fighting one? "Spit it out, Northman."

"Don't laugh."

"I promise."

Eric hands me a leaflet. "It's a monster truck show."

"Monster trucks?" I blink. Okay… definitely not what I expected.

"Nevermind." Eric picks the leaflet out of my hand. "It was just an idea."

"Hey, wait! I didn't say no!" I laugh. His face is priceless. "I'm just a bit… shocked that you're into monster trucks."

Eric pretends to sulk. "I'm a man with many secrets."

"Sure, Eric." I chuckle against his shoulder. "My dad loved monster truck races and he took me and Jason when we were little. And Jason invited me occasionally to come along with him and Hoyt. So, if you wanna go, we'll go." Now it's me who picks he leaflet out of his hand. "My treat."

"You don't have to spend your money for this." Eric protests.

"But I want to." I kiss his mouth. "Since you won't let me pay for my part of the trip, I can at least invite you to a show."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eric's meeting with the king is at midnight, so he has to leave on time to get there.

To my disappointment he only comes back half an hour before dawn. He's tired, I can see that from the look in the eyes.

He falls down into the armchair close to where I'm sitting and at the same time makes a gesture as if to take off an invisible hat. "Behold, the new Sheriff of Areas Three and Five." Eric's voice is almost neutral, but I can tell that he's not really happy about his broadened field of responsibilities.

"Did the king tell you why he gave you another area?" I ask.

"No, he just informed me that the former Sheriff needed a replacement and that he deemed me worthy of the job since my area is… in the neighbourhood." Eric sighs. "I guess he thinks that I can keep the peace in a second area the same way I do in my territory. Maybe he thinks that he will keep the vampires in Area Three quiet by putting me between them and him. Or, and this is again another huge maybe, he thinks that he can bribe me into being loyal to him by giving me more power than his other Sheriffs. He knows I would've declined to be his deputy in Louisiana."

I know that Eric likes to have some influence in the vampire world, but he doesn't want to become king. Great power attracts enemies, and Eric likes his peace and quiet. I ask: "So who's the new deputy?"

"There is none," Eric says gloomily.

I figure he's in a bad mood because Felipe promoted him and in a way placed him before the other sheriffs of Louisiana by giving him a second area.

We don't talk much after that and we don't have sex, but I'm okay with that. We just snuggle until he falls asleep at dawn. I'm tired out, but sleep doesn't come so easily for me. I stare into the darkness and tell myself that it's stupid to be jealous of my vampire boyfriend who _must_ sleep when the sun comes up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I wake up it's almost lunch time. Eric hasn't moved an inch since he fell asleep. He really looks like a corpse, pale compared to the sheets, his hands on his side, his chiseled chest never moving to take a breath. He undressed to sleep and the thin blanket is barely pulled up to his belly.

After I get dressed I sneak out of the windowless sleeping room and into the main room. I decide to grab some food and take a look at the city during daytime. Playing tourist is fun, right.

I make sure I'm back in our room two hours before sundown so I can take a shower, blow-dry my hair and lay down in the bed with Eric. I haven't chosen any special clothes, just a pair of red hot pants and a yellow spaghetti-strap top with white polka-dots on it. But I wear nice, lacey underwear and when I lay down on my side to look at Eric the white lace of my bra peaks out.

It's a bit spooky when Eric comes around so suddenly, really like a corpse coming back to life. I had had to wake him up once in Las Vegas when the Fellowship of the Sun assassinated the hotel we were staying in and he had been all drowsy and barely able to keep his eyes open. Now Eric stirrs and then his eyes snap open. Almost immediately he looks at me, and all of a sudden he's wide awake. We are on each other in under a second.

I can feel Eric's length against my naked thigh, right beneath the thin blanket. We kiss and I moan against his lips. He kisses the spot on my neck that he loves so much and when I whisper that I'm okay with it he takes my hand into his to bite my wrist.

My blood makes him even hornier. His fingers snake between my legs and he carresses me, fast and hard, just like the way he drinks from my veines. Eric teases me until I beg him to take me. The few moments that he takes to heal my wrist are pure agony. I want his hand back on my skin, I want his hard penis to penetrate me, I want him to fuck me like it's the world's end.

I'm dripping wet and Eric slides into me with one smooth motion. My legs wrap around his thighs. My hands try to get a hold of his shoulders. My fingernails scratch over his back when my hips start to twitch. My nails dig into his butt cheeks, god, his butt! Ooh, I think he likes that… is my last coherent thought before all my thoughts dissolve in the waves of ecstasy.

Eric growls and comes.

My heart beat races and he rests his head between my breasts to listen to it. Or maybe he just likes that he can kiss my boobs that way. Gosh, that feels nice.

I snicker. "Stop it, I'm ticklish!"

Of course Eric doesn't stop, but increases his efforts.

The second time we make love, slowly and full of affection.

Eric's eyes hold my gaze while he moves above me, gently rocking us towards oblivion.

A great way to start a holiday, have I mentioned that?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You like the chapter? Let me know!

The Alcide fans among you need to be patient for a little longer. I promise we'll get back to him ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**A huge welcome to all the new readers who found this story in the last few weeks!**

**To all others: thanks for your patience! It's been really hard for me to find spare time to get some writing done during finals weeks, but the holidays have finally started and I'm looking forward to writing again.**

**And now we continue with the last part of Sookie and Eric's vacation.**

After the sex we decide to soak in the huge bathtub together. Eric doesn't protest too much against the bubble bath I choose. It smells sweet and reminds me of a lemon pie fresh out of the oven. The tube is big enough for me to sit next to Eric and lean against his chest. For him it's an invitation to pick up foam with his hands and to pile it up on my boobs. I admit, I get a bit grope-y underwater too, but soon the hot water makes us drowsy enough to keep our hands more or less to ourselves.

Eric asks me about my day and about the sights I visited.

"Are vampires able to dream?" It's just a thought that came to my mind, and I'm curious.

"Yes. It happens only very rarely, but we do have dreams." Eric smiles. "Compared to my human dreams – at least compared to what little I still remember of them – I think I have less complex dreams, you know, like… I no longer dream that I experience whole adventures. My dreams now contain much simpler things. On the other hand, I can recall much more details from the dreams."

"What simple things? If you don't mind telling me."

"Mmm, for example tonight I dreamed about standing on a meadow. Just standing there in the deep grass, the wind on my face and the salty smell of the sea. It took a while until I realised that I was on top of a cliff close to where my house was, a few miles away from the next village where the rest of my family lived." Eric falls silent for half a minute, thoughtful. "I can't remember though what time of the year it was…"

A sad smile appears on his beautiful face. "You know what, Sookie? Maybe fivehundred, sixhundred years earlier, if you had been born closer to the time that I was human myself, I would have loved to take you to the places where I lived as a human. But now…" Eric sighs. "I do not have _any_ desire to go back there myself, though with airplanes and everything it would be easier than ever."

"Did you _never_ go back?" I can't imagine never ever going back to my grandma's house.

Eric shakes his head. "No. After I had left the area with Godric, we travelled to a lot of interesting places. I had never been to a real town before. And after Godric set me free, there was a whole new world out there to be discovered. I travelled through Europe and later I showed Pam all the marvelous places I had found. America had already been discovered when I turned Pam, but I only decided to go there when I met an old aquaintance who told that he had been there and that there was plenty of territory that just waited to be claimed."

"Hm. How come you're not king of your own territory?"

Eric smiles. "I'm not that powerhungry." He chuckles. "Life's much more comfortable if there aren't that many people who want to make you meet the True Death. Being sheriff has enough advantages, beside the simple fact that I'm older than some kings and queens, so they can't bother me that much."

We're still sitting in the hot tub, naked and stripped of all our shallow vanities. We've already started to pour out our hearts, so I decide to go all the way and ask him directly.

"Why are you playing so nice, Eric? I mean, behaving all boyfriend-sy and taking me on a trip. What changed between us?" I generously overlook the fact that he tricked me into a vampire marriage not that long ago.

"I care for you. I care for you a lot." After the last word he looks down on the foamy water.

At first I think that he's embarrassed that I made him admit that he likes me, but when he looks up again and continues to speak, I understand that he had to pluck up his courage.

"I love you, Sookie." are his words.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night we're in a less serious mood. Way less. We're role playing. To be more precise, an evil vampire is hunting an innocent girl. That kind of kinky stuff.

Not that we planned it or anything. One minute we're chatting, the next we're fooling around, and the minute after that we chase each other butt-naked and make a mess of the room.

Eric is so fast I sometimes can barely see him, I only feel his cold touch on various parts of my body. Only that parts of my body which would be very inappropriate to touch in public, of course.

"Scream for me, little human," he whispers in my ear while he puts an arm around my waist, simultaniously opening my bra. I scream a little, and pretend to cover my breasts. I back against the wall, but instead stumble into Eric who appeares behind me. I try to steady myself and automatically extend a hand to grab a hold of something. Eric catches my wrist and wraps my hand around his cock, growning against my neck when I start to stroke his shaft. I moan in reply as he fondles my boobs expertly. His teeth are out, gracing the skin of my neck oh-so-lightly.

"Please don't hurt me," I beg, though I know that he would never harm me. He knows that he must ask before he drinks from me. And still, me words arouse him even further; I can feel that he becomes harder in my hand.

I slip away from Eric. His moan turns into a frustrated sigh, before he pursues me again.

I run from the bedroom to the living area and turn around when the table is between us. I feint left, I feint right. Eric follows my movements, waiting for me to pick a direction. I take a step to the left and Eric speeds in that direction to intercept me.

I hear him curse when he realises that I tricked him: I ducked under the table instead of going around it.

I sneak a quick peak over my shoulder before I flee to the bed room. Eric is simply amazing to look at.

I love the way his erection bobs up and down while he's chasing me. Like a wishing rod that always points towards me. But still he doesn't look funny. He's the most glorious looking creature I've ever seen. Muscular, agile, inhumanly pale, a hungry look in his eyes and his fangs glistening.

Eric chases after me. He overtakes me and picks me up. My feet leave the carpet and we land on the bed. Our chase continues in the sheets. The bed is huge, big enough for the two of us to crawl about.

I shreak when he grabs my left ankle, not really in surprise; I simply shriek because he got me and maybe a bit because his fingers are cold on my foot. My leg twitches and I start to pretend that I want to get away from him. "Let me go, please, let me go!" I whisper, but I can't help snickering.

With an evil sparkle in his eyes, Eric catches me right ankle too. His grip is firm around my ankles and with no effort at all he pulls me towards his body. He's over me, letting me feel his weight, but not at all like a captor would.

"Please don't hurt me," I whisper.

Eric rubs his cock between my legs, lets me feel how hard he his, how much he wants me. I'm wet for him, he must feel it, most definetely, but he continues to grind against me, pressing against my yearning flesh, but merely rubbing, never entering me.

His fangs are out, and I lift my head off the pillow. The tip of my tongue makes contact with one fang, then the other. Eric groans.

"May I–" he starts. I interrupt him with an over-eager "Yes!"

His teeth grace the soft skin of my left breast. I don't feel any pain, but I can see a tiny trickle of blood on my skin. Just like a paper cut. Though there's no pain, it bleeds anyway. Eric scratched me right below the areola. His eyes follow the small drop of blood that starts to flow. He starts to lick upwards from below my breast, catches the blood, sucks a little on my flesh, then his tongue flickers over my nipple.

Not until he bites my nipple – just in the perfect moment when pain and lust intermingle in a lustful crescendo – only after that peak of ecstasy does he take me.

My hips meet his thrusting cock with equal enthusiasm. While he's drinking, his grunts vibrate right through my bloodstream into the throbbing core of my body.

I'm so aroused that it feels like I'm already coming after a few seconds.

Quick, intense and good as hell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the fourth night of our holiday, Eric wants to take me out for dinner before the monster truck show. There's a posh restaurant that belongs to the hotel, but I have something different in mind. I'm the one who eats, so I get to choose, right?

Eric doesn't protest. He's had dinner before, sitting half-clad on the bed, a bottle of True Blood in his hand, commenting on my choice of underwear and clothes.

During my daytime strolls I discovered a small Italian restaurant a few streets down the block. I walked past the restaurant several times, and it always smelled wonderful, spicy aromas and fresh herbes – simply everything you expect when you die and arrive in pizza heaven.

We both look a bit overdressed compared to the other customers. Well, Eric always looks yummy no matter what he wears, and his black leather pants and his tight button-down shirt just add to that yummy-ness. To match the occasion, I'm in a short red dress that strategically hugs my curves, plus a short leather jacket and flat black ankle boots.

The waitress thinks that maybe we'll go out dancing or go to a show after dinner. I order a pizza with a lot of toppings and some red wine. Only when Eric orders a bottle of A positive she recognises him as a vampire. On her way to the kitchen I get that she finds Eric very attractive and would like to offer herself to him. Some flickers of her experiences with another vampire. Then her thoughts wander off to her boyfriend and her little fantasy is over.

"Something interesting?" Eric asks. He knows that I got distracted by someone's mind.

I smile. "Oh, just that I'm not the only person in here who finds you very sexy and wants to undress you this instant."

Eric chuckles. "But you're the only one who gets to undress me."

We clink glasses when our drinks arrive. And because I know that the waitress is watching us I make my point by leaning over the table and kissing Eric on the mouth. He's my man, bitch.

Later I'm having tiramisu, and, what can I say, it's heavenly. I think that I indulge in things like this way too seldom.

Eric smiles.

"What?" I ask him between two bites of sweet coffee-flavoured mascarpone.

"I admire how you enjoy your food. You never seem to eat around me."

I shrug. I always figured he wouldn't like it. "I wish you could taste the food too. It's so good that I'd just love to show you how much I like it."

"I can see it in your eyes. You look marvelous."

He lifts his hand and wipes some cocoa powder off the corner of my mouth. I catch his thumb with my teeth and look deep into his blue eyes while I suck the tip of his thumb into my mouth. When I let go, I don't have to add that this was a promise.

Eric smirks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The monster truck show is pretty amazing and not at all what I expected. A huge amount of vampires is in the audience, together with their lovers or usual fangbangers. For the first few races only human drivers compete against each other, later on the trucks are piloted by twoeys and mostly vampires. The races become a lot more violent, and soon there are only vampires left on the course. They hunt down their opponents' trucks with such force and violence that no human would have survived the first five minutes. The clash of the thundering machines is overwhelming.

Eric is amused about how I let myself go. I scream at the drivers just as much as he does, and we both curse loudly when our favourite pilotes crash or get run over by stronger trucks.

For our way back to the hotel we get a huge limousine. I make good on my promise in the backseat of the car. The little window between us and the driver is closed, but I'm still a bit nervous and over-excited. And I'm even more excited when Eric starts to return the favour.

My cheeks are flushed when Eric helps me out of the car, and I imagine that every single person in the hotel lobby must know what we just did until my gift tells me otherwise.

Back in our room the clock tells me that we still got some time left until Eric needs to sleep. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom and come back to bed in a nightie.

Eric starts to pull up the hem.

"No more sex today", I protest.

"I'm fine with that. But I still prefer your naked skin on mine." He gives me his best puppy eyes.

I half-sigh-half-laugh. Eric pushes the hem further up my belly.

"Why do I keep buying nighties because I think you'll like them?"

Eric smiles and now makes a show of straightening the hem back over my skin. "I like your tiny nighties very much. For example this one, dear Sookie. Light blue is a colour that suits you very well. The hem has the perfect length to show your legs and a bit of your sexy butt. The cleavage hugs your breasts in a way that drives me crazy and makes me wanna rip that nightie right off you." With the nuckles of his right hand he carresses the exposed top of my breasts right above the low-cut neckline. I shudder under his touch and my nipples become a bit hard.

Eric cups my left breast with his hand, his thumb stroking my nipple under the thin fabric. He bows his head and sucks on my right nipple through the silk, but doesn't go further. He leans back on his elbow and smiles at me. His voice is very warm and emotional when he says: "I love you, Sookie."

Eric's words make my heart beat like crazy.

"I love you too." I mean it.

Eric cups my head in his hands and kisses me. A light and very romantic kiss, just our lips touching. He wraps his arms around me and holds me against his chest. My head fits perfectly into the pit between his neck and collarbone. He whispers another heart-felt "I love you" into my ear. I take his hand and put it above my heart. Eric understands. I can feel his smiling lips against my temple. His hand is on my left boob when he falls asleep for the daytime.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

During the last night of our stay we behave as if we'd be separated for forever when we came home. Needless to say, we havent't left the hotel room at all.

Eric takes me from behind, his teeth on my neck, but never even once biting me. His hands hold mine in place above my head, subdueing me sort of, and at the same time making me look at our reflexion in the mirror in front of which we're fucking.

We look quite enthusiastic, though I'm a bit embarrassed to see myself porno movie style. I don't think I could ever tape myself.

I can see Eric's cock sliding in and out of me between my spread legs. One of his hands lets go of my wrists and he wraps his arm around my abdomen, pulling me closer and thrusting deeper, reaching all the right places deep inside me. The muscles in my legs start to hurt a little bit, and the sweet pain adds to the throbbing lust.

I shudder and sigh Eric's name as I come, my muscles all of a sudden to weak to support me. Eric's strong arms and his cock hold me upright until he comes too.

We drop on the bed and lie down facing each other, our legs intertwined.

"You need to drink some of my blood, Sookie", Eric says after a while. "I'm afraid I almost drank too much from you already, and it costs me a lot of strength to hold back. That's how delicious you are."

I agree. I don't want to, but I know he's right.

Eric bites his wrist and I drink. Eric has a firm grip around his cock. I can see him stroking his shaft with slow, careful motions, pleasing himself.

That view and the effect the blood has on me arouse me. The throbbing between my legs is soon is unbearable again.

I take my right hand off his wrist. My hand automatically finds its way down my body and into my lap. My fingers find my clit. I groan against Eric's wrist when his hand closes around mine, pushes my fingers deeper into me together with two of his own.

His blood pours out of my mouth, runs down over my chin, my neck, dabbles my chest. Now that my teeth now longer hold his wrist, Eric can use his arm to support my neck. He draws my closer, burries his head in his own blood, sucks and licks it from my burning skin.

His fingers stretch me, moist around my own, pushing hard into me. I'm almost there when he grabs my wrist and pins my hand down on the blankets. I moan in protest, but my deep sigh soon turns into screams of pleasure when Eric pushes his penis into me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the early hours of the morning we board the plane. Eric still has some hours left before he needs to get into his coffin. Together we choose a movie for the flight as if we were a regular couple, boyfriend and girlfriend, and nothing else.


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick reminder what happened in the last chapter: Sookie had a very nice vacation with Eric, and now her daily life's got her back. Or doesn't it?**

The deprivation of sleep dampens my mood a little when I need to get out of bed and have to get ready for work. My stomach is upset, but gets better after some slices of hot toast and coffee. When I arrive at Merlotte's for the afternoon shift, I'm sort of okay with being back at work. I have a lot of fond new memories and many little fantasies are playing out in my head during my free minutes.

"Must've been one heck of a holiday", Sam says when he sees my grin.

"Sure was." I grin back.

"Can you stay till eleven?" my boss asks.

Though I would rather be in my bed, I agree. Eric won't be able to drop by anyway. He put himself on bar duty the first night after our trip. Which means that he sits on a throne-like chair on a dais at Fangtasia and looks bored and handsome all night long.

The hours pass and the usual bunch of people come in for dinner, order their usual food and beverages. I take up orders and refill beer and iced tea on the tables with my pitchers.

My stomach becomes more and more upset the more fries I have to serve.

I chat with Terry who orders a huge burger and extra fries. He gives me a very strange look when I interrupt his story about one of his dogs with a hasty "'scuse me", clap a hand over my mouth and run to the back rooms.

I barely make it to the staff toilets, and the moment I'm in a stall, I start to throw up.

A few minutes later, my stomach cramps have eased a little and I'm able to sit up straight enough to flush the toilet. My legs tremble and my forehead is damp with cold sweat when I look at my pale face in the mirror.

Sam comes in and looks at me as I'm washing my mouth and spit out water to get rid of the bad taste in my mouth. Getting up doesn't seem like a good idea. My stomach has become worse again.

"Are you sick?" He sounds worried, but both of us also know that he can't have me working here where food is served if I'm ill.

Instead of an answer I hurl up again.

Sam hands me some papertowels that he held under the cold water so I can wipe my mouth.

"Must have eaten something wrong…" I mumble. "But I feel much better now."

Sam helps me to get to my feet. My knees are whobbly.

Sam puts a hand on my forehead. "You don't run a fever." He shrugs. "I can give you a ride home."

I don't object.

Sam leads me to his office so I can get my purse and jacket. He tells Holly that he's gonna take me home.

We haven't made it very far yet, maybe five minutes, when my stomach acts up again.

I shout: "Sam, stop the car!" – and he hits the brakes.

I barely manage to open the truck's door. My whole body convulses and I puke.

Sam comes round the car and makes sure I don't fall out of the car and head-first into my own vomit. I'm almost too exhausted to be embarrassed. Almost.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This one?" Sam comes into my bed room, a blue plastic bucket in his left hand.

I nod feebly. I'm in bed, on my side, my knees pulled up a bit, but not too far to make my stomach rebelious again. Sam carried my upstairs, tucked me into bed and put a huge glass of water on my bedside table.

Sam puts the bucket I use for cleaning down next to my bed where I can reach it. "Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No."

He puts his hand on my forehead again. _Still no fever_, he thinks. "Do you want me to stay? I could warm up some soup for you."

I shake my head. "Don't think I can keep anything down…" I mumble weakly.

"Hmmm." My boss sits down on the chair in front of my dressing table, unsure what he should do. "You're not pregnant, right?"

I stare at him.

The words "No, of course not!" are on my lips, but they don't come out.

Oh god.

That certain night when two vampires, one werewolf and one Sookie…

Oh god.

Don't start to hyperventilate, Sookie. You need to keep calm.

Oh fucking damn stupid mother-fucking werewolf!

"Son-of-a-bitch!" I curse. I don't curse often, but when I do… I sort of get tourette-sy. "I'll rip your fucking heart out and" –

Sam looks at me in a very strange way. He's wondering who it could be since the only guy he saw me with in the last few weeks was Eric. I get a mental picture of Alcide from Sam's mind, but then he crosses him out. He thinks of some other guys and Weres in the area. _No, Sookie's not the_ _one-night stand type-a-gal_.

Maybe Sam should revise his high opinion of me.

_Alcide didn't mention anything…_, Sam thinks.

Yeah, like they all run around on the full moon, "Hey, buddy, guess who I nailed last night!" At least, I hope they don't.

I tune back in on Sam. If I focus on him, maybe I won't freak out.

_I would have heard it if Alcide had picked a new mate…_

"Yeah, that one," I groan.

"Alcide?!" Sam practically screams.

"He's the only possible…" I start saying out loud. _…father_ my brain adds. I need to spell this out for myself. "But I'm on the pill… How's that even possible?!" I sit up.

"Not all methods of contraception work for Weres", Sam says slowly.

Oh god. Oh god.

Sam comes closer very tentatively.

Oh god.

And then he pets my shoulder. I'm so angry that I would have loved to smash my fist into Sam's face.

"Bucket!" is all I can get out before I throw up again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I can't sleep that night. I wake up several times, either to puke or because I sweat so much that I wake up from sweating.

Why can't it be morning already?

I fumble around on the nightstand till I find my cell phone and press a button to see what time it is. 02:53. Not even close to morning.

Because I'm awake anyway and because I need someone to talk to and because it's a really low moment, I press some buttons and make a call.

"Sookie", a familiar voice says on the end. "Do you miss me?"

Now that he mentions it… "Yes, a little."

"Aaah." Only Eric can say "Aaah" with such confidence and self-love. And with an underlying: So you miss me _a lot_. "Do you want me to come over and keep you company?" There's some innuendo in his voice too. I can _hear_ that he pulls up an eyebrow suggestively.

I want him to keep me company, but not in that way. Tears well up in my eyes. I sniffle.

"Are you crying, Sookie?" He sounds irritated.

Stupid me, why am I crying?!

My voice is tiny as I whisper: "I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Surprised.

"Oooh." Understanding sinking in.

"Oh" plus something very rude in a language I don't speak. He remembers the damn deal I made with Alcide.

Silence. Then: "I'll try to make it to your house in under an hour, okay?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I start up from my sleep when there's a knock on my window. Eric is floating outside. I must have fallen back to sleep while I waited for him. I push the window open and he climbs in, immediately pulls me in for a hug.

I shiver because he's so cold from flying here. For a second I think that he must be freezing to death because he only wears a light-blue sweat shirt and black tracksuit pants. Again: stupid me.

Eric lifts me up and puts me down on my bed, wraps the blanket around me, hugs me again. I let him do all that with me. I'm surprised that he shows so much care. I'm not used to such behaviour from Eric. It feels nice though. Nice enough to let go of all the tension and start crying again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So… what are you going to do next?" Eric asks carefully after I've stopped crying. We sit on my bed. Eric leans against the headboard, and I lean against his shoulder, a pink blanket spread over my legs and a pillow pressed against my chest. I feel horrible. And apparently I also look horrible enough to make Eric pet my hand.

"I'll call Alcide tomorrow to ask him come see me at Fangtasia. Neutral ground, you know."

Eric nods. "Alright." After a few moments he adds: "And I can be there for you. I know… stuff about babies."

I'm irritated by his offer to help, and I have a feeling I should be less indignant at him, but I hiss anyway: "Who died and made you an expert on babies?"

Eric, though he should know better than to pick up on my mood, replies patronisingly: "First, we prefer the term Undead Americans. Second, not counting my own birth, I witnessed eight of them."

I growl and stare at my blanket, but then curiousity makes me say: "You told me you had six children with your wife."

"Yes."

I glare at him because he still doesn't realise that I want him to elaborate on his words.

_Now_ he understands and starts to speak.

"The first time I was about ten years old. My father was away hunting when my mother went into labour. She told me it wouldn't be much different than helping a cow or a sheep to cast its young." Eric shrugs. "She was right. I learned a lot of swearwords that day…" He pets my hand again and continues. "The next time was when my oldest sister gave birth. My mother sent my over to her house to bring her some herbs to help her during birth, but I could hear from afar that the herbs came too late. I entered the house anyhow. My brother-in-law lay unconscious on the floor between my sister's legs – it was their first child, you know. My sister started to scream at me that I shouldn't gawk like a dimwit and start helping her like I had helped our mother. I never trusted my brother-in-law in a fight after that."

My facial expression must be sort of weird, the way Eric looks at me now. There's a strange silence between us.

"So you're saying giving birth is the same way with humans as it is with animals, and it's like a fight?" I ask sceptically.

Eric nods seriously. "Pretty much the same. The screaming… the blood… very messy."

"That's not really the pep talk I was hoping for." I hug my pillow a little bit tighter.

Again the hand-petting-thing. "I'm sure you'll get through birth just fine and you'll be a great mother."

Well, he's trying…

"Hey…" Eric closes his arms around me and holds me tight. He strokes my hair with gentle movements. "Everything will be fine. You don't need to worry."

After several moments I'm able to relax against his firm and cool body. Eric still caresses my hair and I like it. I like it better than being petted on the arm.

"But the other six times were your own children, right?"

"Yes."

I remember that he told me that three of his children didn't survive their first week, and that his wife and the sixth baby died in childbed. Eric seems to guess my thoughts.

"Nothing will happen to you and the baby", he reassures me. "You'll get all the medical help you need, Sookie." He kisses my brow. "I'll be there for you and I'll hold your hand as long as it takes, I promise."

"I can't guarantee I'll give birth at night," I say and that makes both of us laugh.

"Oh!" Eric says all of a sudden. "I can call Dr. Ludwig for you! You do want to confirm that you're with child, right?"

I nod and he pulls out his cell phone. After a quick kiss he gets up and talks on his phone. When he comes back he says: "I had to grant her a favour, but she'll see you tomorrow at ten thirty. That gives us… _you_ some time before you meet Alcide."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Sam calls to hear if I'm okay or if I need anything. I tell him that I'm better, but that I'm still puking my guts out. Which – unfortunately – is true. At least, it was right after I got up. The thing is, I don't want Sam to stare at me all day long, so I tell him that I don't feel up to work yet.

Then I decide to make a complete ass out of my self at the local supermarket.

Buying a pregnancy test in a small store in a small town – splendid idea, Sookie. I haven't really thought it through how I'm gonna do this, but when I stand in the aisle where the pregnancy tests are… I quickly walk on and turn left into the next aisle. Toilet paper. Very inconspicuous. And toothpaste. Healthy teeth are important.

"Hey Sookie." The girl at the counter is one of Jason's many exes. "Anything else I can get you?" she says while she puts my stuff in a huge paperbag.

I turn red like a lobster, and realise too late that she's refering to the cigarettes and tobacco behind her.

On the ride home I wish I wasn't such a chicken, and that I had a friend who could sit next to me and hold my hand while I waited for two blue lines to appear on the pregnancy test. Tara has her two little twins and her shop to look after, Amanda is miles and miles away, and Pam can't walk in the daylight.

The thought of Vampire Pam in some tiny leather dress buying a pregnancy test for me while frightening the check-out girl makes me smile.

But this way I return without a pregnancy test and I have many more hours left till nightfall to drive myself crazy. Which is what I successfully do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dr Ludwig is charme impersonated when Eric takes me to see her after sundown plus one hour that I spent running holes in my carpet.

He surprised me again by asking, after a quick hello kiss, if I've eaten anything today and kept it down.

"Since he can't be the father, who is it?" Ludwig asks immediately after she opens the door.

"That's none of your business", Eric snaps back.

The tiny doctor looks up at him, completely unimpressed. "Idiot!" she barks at him. "I need to know the species."

"Werewolf", I say faintly. My heart's beating wildly by now. Something in my stomach is fluttering. Eric had to stop so I could puke on the way here…

"Aha", Ludwig harrumphs and tells me to lie down on the doctor's couch.

I feel the strong urge to say something to my defence. "It was a one-night stand…"

"Aha." She looks at her instruments, then up at Eric. "I wouldn't have guessed that you're the forgiving type of boyfriend."

Erics sneers. "I was there too."

"So two of you forgot about contraception," she states.

"I didn't forget," I protest. "I just didn't know that the pill doesn't work with Weres."

"Condoms work. You might keep that in mind for the next time."

Neither Eric or I have an answer to that.

After a rude warning to Eric, Dr Ludwig takes a drop of my blood for a pregnancy quick test, and another one for a pregnancy test for which I'll get the result the next day.

The quick test confirms what I already know.

Ludwig leaves me no time to panic, but tells me to pull my shirt up and my trousers down a bit so she can use the ultrasound. She shows us a black dot on the screen that's supposed to be a fetus.

I notice that Eric looks very sceptic.

I think what I feel is best described as disbelief. Still, I pocket the printed ultrasound picture very carefully when Dr Ludwig hands it to me.

Then she begins to lecture us. "No more exchanging blood, capiche? Sookie, you need all your blood for yourself and the baby. And I don't know if vampire blood can harm a Were baby. You can't risk that."

"Understood." That's what comes out of my mouth. In my head my voice goes: I had his blood on vacation. I had his blood on vacation. I had his blood…

Eric looks guilty, too. He was the one who suggested that I should drink some of his because he drank from me every night.

"And how your Fae blood will interact with the Were, I can only guess", Dr Ludwig continues.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. I'm thinking of Hunter who, like me, is able to read minds.

"That's supposed to mean: You're obviously not giving birth after one week of pregnancy like a full Fae would. We'll find out about the rest when your child hits puberty."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eric drives me back home. We're just as silent as on the way to Dr Ludwig's. I have a lot of things to think about, and he understands that I'm not ready to talk about it yet.

He turns on the heat when he sees that I shiver.

I stare out the front window to where the light hits the darkness. I come to think that there must be a better way to tell Alcide than to meet him at Fangtasia.

A more grown-up way than with Eric as my backup.

I decide to call him tomorrow and ask him to come to my house. That's what I tell Eric who simply nods.

"Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" I ask Eric.

"I always give my best to be nice to you." He doesn't get what I'm trying to find out.

I make a face. "I mean, why are you so supportive? It's not your baby, so you don't have to do all this for me."

"Ah." Now he understands. "Yesterday you needed someone to talk to, and someone who could come with you today. I'm your boyfriend, that hasn't changed." An un-spoken _yet_ hangs in the air. Is he afraid that I might break up with him because I'm pregnant? Or does he think that I will only keep him if he tries to be a father for the child that is not his?

Unsettling thoughts, that come to my mind only now.

Despite all what Eric did for me since I told him, I still don't think I can trust him completely. I trust him enough that I want to keep him in my life, but I don't think I could raise a child with him. A baby is a 24-hours job, not just a nighttime job. He knows that, he had children and a family, though a thousand years ago.

I bite my lips. I don't like my new situation at all.

I mean, having a baby is something that I always dreamed of, but because of my mindreading ability I always thought that I couldn't have a relationship with a living being. Quinn and I… failed, to put it mildly. That only left Vampires as potential partners, so no babies for Sookie.

And now, all of a sudden, I _am_ pregnant.

I'm determined to have this baby, and to be a good mother, but I have serious doubts how I will manage everything on my own. Everything is so huge and overwhelming right now that I don't know where to start getting my life back on track.

Telling Alcide would be a good starting point, but I do not even know how to tell him the big news.

"You need someone to look after you, Sookie", Eric says. He now frowns, maybe because he guesses that I'm concerned because he's not human and that he can only help me at night.

"In the village where my wife and I lived…" he tells me, his eyes on the road, "there was a girl who became pregnant without being married. Her male relatives had the right to punish her severly as was the custom with my people. They would have been allowed to flog her. Most likely she would have lost the child or even died herself. My wife made me speak up for the girl because they were friends."

"Wait. You're saying that your wife told you to _pretend_ that you had slept with the girl?"

"Yes. I had to pay a blood price to the girl's father for dishonoring her family, but the girl lived. She was like a sister to my wife, and therefore she was like a sister to me."

What a strange story.

"I love you, Sookie", Eric says and I turn my head in surprise. "I'll help you as much as I can, I promise."

And I'm even more surprised. "Even though I'm pregnant from another guy?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes. I still love you."

I smile. Not because I'm nervous, but because I feel like smiling from the bottom of my heart. Eric found the right words to make me think that things look brighter from now on.

"I love you too, Eric", I tell him, because right now, that's how I feel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey!" Alcide smiles when I open the door. He looks fantastic. Tousled hair, tight jeans, an unbuttonned flannel shirt with rolled-up sleeves over a white fine rib shirt, and lots and lots of yummy chest. He must have come straight from work. My girl parts want to jump him immediately. But that's not why I asked him to come see me.

"Hey!" I sound way too nervous and my stupid grin must make me look like the Joker.

"What's up, Sookie?" he asks when he kicks off his working boots on the porch.

"Erm… not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?" Smooth move, Sookie, super-smooth. I really suck at being casual.

"Sure." Alcide follows me inside. "So, what's for dinner?" He turns his head and sniffs towards the kitchen. His face lights up. "Steak?"

"Yeah, steak…"

Alcide is so easy to be with. That's what I like about him; things never get complicated with him.

I only hope that this will still be true after our _talk._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We're basically having a good time during dinner. Concentrating on eating and talking about stuff seems like a good idea. I wouldn't be able to tell what we're actually talking about even if you held a gun to my head.

I'm not sure how to behave so Alcide won't think that I asked him for a date – which I didn't. On the other hand, encouraging him might not be the worst option. I want him to be there for his child. That is about the only thing that I'm sure of.

Alcide helps me collect the plates and we put them down on the counter. I offer him dessert and he accepts. I force myself to eat some crumble, too, but I can't delay telling him forever.

"Hey, do you remember when we… and Eric and Billy…" My cheeks start to burn.

Alcide frowns. "Yes?" He's embarrassed too.

"And what I said about… getting pregnant?" Okay, the word is out. Well done, Sookie. Now breathe. Breathe…

Alcide just stares at me.

He blinks.

He leans forward as if to get up, frowns, sits down again. "Are you saying?!"

I nod. My throat is so tight that I can't even croak.

Breathe, Sookie.

Alcide just sits on his chair. Only his hands, resting on his knees, clench and unclench, and his adam's apple bops up and down as if he's trying to say something but doesn't know what.

I'm so nervous that I use my talent to get something – anything – from him, but all I get are the blurry, colour-swirling images that the minds of Weres emit when they're agitated.

After a while he asks, "Do you wanna keep it?"

I don't know what exactly I expected him to say, but definitely not a question like this.

"Of course I'm going to keep it." My voice sounds angry, because I never even thought about an abortion; then defensive: "That's why I'm telling you."

"Oh." Alcide's shoulders relax when he exhales. "That's good."

From the now calmer images from his mind I guess that he's relieved. Very relieved.

A few moments later he smiles tentatively at me, as if he's testing the waters. "I'm glad that you wanna have the baby, Sookie. And I'm glad you told me." Alcide's grin is genuine.

He jumps up, walks round the table, perches down before me. "I'll be there for you and the baby if you let me", he says.

Now I'm the one who's relieved. "Good. That's what I was hoping you would say." I still sound angry, but he doesn't seem to mind.

Alcide takes my hands. "I'm glad you told me." Then he laughs. "I'm going to be a father!"

We spent several long moments during which he smiles, grins, chuckles, shakes his head in disbelief, laughs again.

In the end he kisses my hands, just one single warm and heart-felt kiss, but we both turn a bit red. Alcide gets up and sits down on his own chair, the table safely between us.

In an attempt to act normal we carry the dessert plates to the sink and I offer him more iced tea.

We sit down on the sofa in the living room.

The real talk begins.

Alcide wants to know how long I've know, if I've seen to a doctor, and then he asks some questions about what Dr Ludwig told me.

He tells me to call him anytime, day or night, if I want to talk, or if I need anything.

We agree that both of us take a day or two to think about how we're going to do this together, and then we'll meet again.

We say good-bye past midnight.

Alcide hugs me, but in a very strange, soft way, as if I was a raw egg. It feels so good to be hugged, to feel his warm body against mine, that I lean against him. Only then he hugs me tighter. I'm embarrassed that I need this hug so much, but Alcide understands.

"Hey, don't worry", he whispers. "I'll be there for you, I promise. You're not alone, Sookie."

We stand on the dimly lit porch hugging each other for a very long time before we let go.

Alcide repeats that I should call him anytime and kisses me on the brow.

I nod. A very awkward good-bye.

I watch him drive away, and stare into the darkness until the lights of his car vanish.

I did it. I told Alcide.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So, now we've finally arrived on the main plot of the story, though some of you already guessed where this would go.**

**Thoughts? Comments? You like the chapter? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's been ages since the last update… but I hope you guys will accept sex as compensation ;-)**

A few days later I no longer puke my guts out. Well, at least not during the day. Running to the bathroom as if your life depends on it right after waking up isn't my favourite start of a nice day.

I've spoken to Alcide on the phone several times by now. He wants to come along to my next doctor's appointment.

"I haven't made another one yet," I tell him. "I don't like Dr Ludwig very much."

"There's a gynaecologist in the Jackson pack," Alcide says. "I know that Amanda went to see her. I'll find out her name and number."

"Okay, thanks. Have you sorted out what went wrong with the window guy?"

One of the building sites Alcide's company works on got a whole truckload of windows in the wrong size.

"Yeah, we have. They confused two orders. We'll get the windows tomorrow."

That's how most of our talks are. We manage to talk about the baby for about two minutes, and then we steer to clearer waters. I think it's a good sign that we talk almost an hour each day though.

Yesterday I spent the whole morning in the sun on the graveyard, weeding Grandma Adele's grave. I told her that I'm pregnant. I wonder what she would say to me if she was still here. I know she'd be happy for me and that she'd be supportive, but I also guess that she would have some doubts about my non-existent relationship with Alcide.

And I talked to Jason on the phone and invited him for lunch. Alcide and I agreed that we should tell our siblings.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Sook!" Jason's voice booms through the house and I hear him drop his boots noisily on the porch before he enters the kitchen.

"Smells great!" he says and half-hugs me while he tries to peek into the pots. I let him.

I've prepared meat loaf and vegetable lasagna with lots and lots of cheese, and pumpkin bread for dessert. I believe that I've already eaten a third of everything while I prepared the food, but I still feel like I'm starving.

We eat and talk about Jason's work and gossip about some people here in town. I feel a bit uncomfortable thinking that soon enough I'll be one of the gossip topics in Bon Temps.

After dinner, Jason and I put our dishes in the washer.

"There's beer in the fridge, if you want some," I say.

Jason opens the fridge door. "You want one too?"

"No," I say almost too quickly.

Jason shrugs and closes the fridge. He's only half turned around towards me when I bite my lip and then say: "I'm pregnant."

For a moment I think my brother will drop his beer bottle, but then he awkwardly clutches the bottle to his chest. "You what?"

I can almost see little wheels turning in his head.

"But… how?!"

"Seriously, Jason? _You_ of all people ask _how_?"

Jason evades my look and uses the magnetic bottle opener from the fridge door to open his beer. He's trying to come up with something intelligent to say.

It hurts me to pick things like _Fangbanger… she's only doing it with vamps, right… can't be that Quinn guy, haven't seen him for a while… _out of Jason's mind.

He turns red, mumbles something like "Sorry, Sook…" and stares at the table. "I know I'm the last person on this planet who should have a double standard."

"You're damn right!" I snap.

Thoughts of Crystal and the baby she lost and then the horrible pictures of her crucified with another baby in her belly well up in Jason's mind. He struggles to push these thoughts back into the dark corners of his mind where they came from.

"I'm sorry," he apologises again. I know that he means it.

"So… how're you doin'?" he asks almost timidly. His lopsided, apologetic smile makes me willing to forgive him fast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There are two other people besides Jason with who I want to share my news. The first one is Amelia. We almost talk an hour on the phone and I feel very good and self-confident – like I can really handle all this – the pregnancy – on my own. Amelia promised to mail me a talisman to protect the baby. Can't hurt, right?

I fix a bowl of fruit and joghurt, and after I'v eaten I drive to my friend Tara's clothing store. Only when I arrive at the parking lot of the mall it comes to my mind that Tara is most likely at home with her baby twins, and not at work. I enter the shop anyway, but her assistant tells me she's at home. I call her on my cell phone and ask if I can drop by.

Tara shrieks and hugs me when I tell her, and she wants to know if I have strange cravings yet. When I leave her and her twin babies, she sort of has already made wedding plans for my unborn child and one of hers.

It feels good to have enjoyed such a lovely, carefree afternoon with her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, I sleep in late and spend the first few minutes in the bathroom hanging over the toilet bowl, like all the other mornings this week. Literally in the last seconds that I'm at home before I leave for Merlotte's, the phone rings.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Sookie. It's me. Alcide."

"Hey."

An awkward silence follows. I'm about to ask if he forgot why he was calling, when Alcide finally starts to speak.

"I was wondering if I could come see you tonight?"

"I'm working late tonight, but I can ask Danny if she can cover for me after six." Danny has two kids. I think she'll understand if I tell her that I'm nauseous and too tired to work much longer – which isn't that much of a lie. "I'll text you if I can get home earlier, okay?"

Alcide agrees and we're silent again until I hear the scraping of metall in the background and a dark voice calls his name.

"Gotta go, Sookie. I'll see ya tonight."

"Okay. Bye."

"Take care," he says and hangs up.

I'm tempted to roll my eyes because he said such a cheesy line instead of the ol' regular bye, but then I don't. Alcide _does_ care, that's why he said it.

#####

Alcide brings flowers this time. A bunch of small-sized sunflowers with a dark red circle around the stigma. I'm not sure I ever mentioned to him that sunflowers are one of my favourite flowers, and if he remembered or if he just guessed and got lucky.

Even better is the huge smile on Alcide's face. "Hey there." He gives me the flowers and kisses me on the cheek. I can feel the stubble on his chin. I can smell that he went home and took a shower between work and driving here. Something in me roars and demands that I put my hands around his neck immediately and pull him down for a kiss. A proper kiss, not just a nice-to-see-you kiss.

I smile deeply when I ask him to come in. It's like the corners of my mouth have a will of their own.

Alcide trails behind me to the kitchen.

"Could you fetch a vase for me, please?" I point towards the vases that stand atop the fridge. I'd have to get a step ladder to reach them, but Alcide is tall enough.

His shirt rides up and I can see bronze skin between the hem of his shirt and his jeans when he reaches up.

I almost let out a loud sigh.

Dammit! What's wrong with me?!

My body behaves as if I have never seen a man before.

I cut a few centimetres off of the stems of the sunflowers before I put them into the vase that Alcide has already filled with water from the sink.

I ask what he wants to drink and pour us iced tea.

"I made chili con carne," I say.

Alcide nods enthusiastically. "I love chili. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, everything's fine and under control." Everything besides my raging hormones, that is.

My glance wanders through the kitchen, steering clear from where Alcide sits, all muscular and manly and hot. Hotter than the chili I'm stirring.

When my eyes brush my handbag, something comes to my mind. A certain something that I've kept in my bag all week long like a talisman. And still forgot about it.

"I completely forgot to show you this last time." I find the ultrasound picture with the black blob that's supposed to be our baby, and hand it to Alcide.

At first, Alcide looks somewhere between shock and surprise when he realises that I just handed him an ultrasound pic.

"The black thingy?" he asks and frowns, even leans his head sideways.

"That pretty much sums up what I said when I saw it, too." I notice that I not only stand beside him, but also put my hand on his shoulder. My hair brushes his bare arm, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"From the sixth week on it's possible to see the heartbeat on the ultrasound." I read that somewhere. "You still want to come with me next time?"

Alcide nods enthusiastically. "I'd like that very much." He pulls a folded sheet of paper out of the pocket of his shirt. "I got the gynaecologist's address from Amanda."

I take the sheet and look at it. The doctor is a woman, and the address is in Jackson. "I'll make an appointment tomorrow morning." I have so many Were baby slash Fairy baby questions that I don't know where to begin.

#####

Alcide and I resettle to the sofa. After the doctor's address we've gone back to what seems to be our "normal" behaviour: talk about work. Don't mention the baby.

Alcide enjoys the chili and does a lot more talking than me. I don't mind, because I eat and nervously fumble the hem of my dress under the table.

There's a baseball game tonight, and I ask Alcide if he wants to stay and watch it with me. I'm not really into baseball, but I appreciate his company.

I offer him beer, but he declines.

"You don't have to say no just because I can't have alcohol, you know."

Alcide has the decency to blush a little. "Okay, I'll have one."

I grin when I hand him the bottle, and I grin even deeper when our hands touch briefly. We accidentally touched _a lot_ tonight.

We start watching the game, but none of us really pays attention. We continue to talk. Alcide sips his beer, and I snuggle under my blanket. I'm much more relaxed than earlier.

I realise that I must have dozed off, because the next time I open my eyes, my head leans against Alcide's shoulder, our arms and thighs touch.

"I should leave," he says. "You need your sleep."

"It's okay," I mumble and bite on my lip to stiffle a yawn.

Alcide raises an eyebrow and smiles. "I'll carry you upstairs."

Before I can protest, me and my blanket are in his arms, safely held against his broad, warm chest. The hungry feeling inside me is back and I'm wide awake.

Before he can protest, I have my arms around his neck and my lips on his.

Alcide's lips are warm and just the tiniest bit moist. He starts to return the kiss and my insides turn to jelly. Gosh, how I enjoy being kissed by him. He's a good kisser, demanding and enticing at the same time. He makes me want more of him. His tongue in my mouth. His hands in my hair. The stubble of his beard on my breasts. His hands under my shirt. I get all that and more.

Inbetween delicious, delicious kisses Alcide carries me upstairs.

The hungry monster in me roars in triumph and does a little dance like a football player after a match-winning goal.

The blanket is the first casualty on our way upstairs. The second one is the floor lamp next to my shoe cabinet.

Alcide stops kissing me and says: "Sorry!"

"Doesn't matter…" I mumble and press my lips back on his. We're half-lying on the stairs and my hands tug on his shirt. Alcide lifts his arms and together we pull his shirt over his head.

Alcide's warm, muscular chest and stomach press against mine, his bare skin almost unbearably close. I kiss his chest. A deep moan escapes his mouth and he briefly closes his eyes before he starts kissing my neck.

This is so so wrong! I'm not some crazy sex-maniac! This can't just be the hormones raging in my body. I mean, I'm not _that_ pregnant yet, right?

Technically, I have a boyfriend.

But the guy who's all over my body is the father of my child. Can't hurt to hook up with him, right?

The way Alcide kisses me, open-mouthed and lusty and his hands all over me, slightly squeezing my boobs, my butt… his hands push my dress up over my hips and he pulls me on his lap until I straddle him … I can feel his erection pressing hard and hot against me, and I automatically respond by grinding against him. I can't even think straight anymore. This is so damn wrong, but it feels too good to ever stop again.

Somewhere along that not very coherent trail of thoughts my brain stops functioning completely and my lusty body takes over. "Bedroom!" I gasp inbetween undressing and fumbling.

We reach the top of the stairs and bump into the doorframe. Half a second passes while we snicker and try to catch our breath, then we're back on each other.

I manage to unzip Alcide's pants, though less elegant than the way he undresses me. He pushes my dress up my legs and I lift my arms so he can pull the dress over my head. He brushes my hair back behind my ears. He unhooks my bra behind my back and slowly slides the straps down my shoulders. He's less tempative when he pulls me back against his hips and leans over me, his breath on my chest, one hand gently rolling my right nipple between his fingers as his lips engulf my left nipple and his tongue caresses the hard bud.

Alcide's boxer briefs and my panties are the only clothes that we still wear when he gently puts me down on my bed. He stands in front of me. My hands are on his hips and my fingers slip under the elastic band of his briefs. My eyes are magically drawn to the impressive bulge in his underwear.

"God, how I want you." I blush when I realise that I said that out loud.

Alcide puts his hand on top of mine and together we free his cock from his boxer briefs. I close my hand around his shaft, pump a few times. His breathing gets heavier, and turns into soft moans after I take the tip of his penis in my mouth.

I can feel him grow in my hand and in my mouth; I can feel how every single movement of my tongue makes him harder. Alcide may be the one that guides my head up and down on his cock, but I am the one who truly has power over him. Every fiber of his body screams his innermost thoughts at me, tells me how lost he is in what I do to pleasure him. This feeling of power sends an intoxicating wave of lust through my body. I do this to him. I alone.

I had no idea that having sex with someone whose thoughts I can hear could be so… stimulating.

With my tongue I encircle the head of his penis one last time – his thoughts turn to swirls of vivid colours for a brief moment – before I lean back to catch my breath. Alcide's hand is still in my hair, but now he uses his grip to tilt my head back. He kneels down on the bed, his knees left and right of my legs. He stradles me as we kiss, rough and passionate, his tongue flickering in my mouth. His teeth catch my lower lip before he breaks the kiss and his mouth wanders down my neck. His lips close around my nipples, and he sucks them into his hot mouth before his mouth travels further south.

Alcide kisses my belly which is sort of embarrassing for me. The pregnancy is barely visibly yet, but for a moment I'm horrified by the thought that in a few weeks' time I'll look like a whale and he'll no longer find me attractive. The feeling of power wavers.

Alcide's tongue licks my belly button, and I almost shriek when his mouth wanders deeper. With one hand he crops my sex, strokes me through the silk of my panties, enjoys how wet I am already. His fingers find their way into my panties and my fingers fist the blankets in a feeble attempt to steady me.

Alcide kisses the insides of my thighs while he slowly pulls my panties down my legs, his eyes barely leaving the wet folds between my legs.

It's bizarre to see myself spread like that through his eyes, and at the same time to listen to his thrilled, aroused mind. He desires me. His lusty thoughts make me shudder. I _really_ had no idea what a pleasure mind-reading during sex could be…

Slowly, almost painfully slowly Alcide lifts me left leg and kisses my ankle, my shin, my knee, again the inside of my thigh. He scents me like a wolf stalking his prey. My scent turns his thoughts into fiery red, dancing dots that wipe out all other conscious thoughts.

Alcide growls, he actually _growls_ before he starts licking me.

This sound alone almost makes me come right here and now. Only when his fingers spread my labia and his mouth is on me, I realise that my pleasure has not nearly begun.

His teeth nibble on the tiny nub at the apex between my legs, then he closes his lips around it and starts to suck it into his hot mouth. His tongue flickers at the speed of light.

I pant and tremble.

He slides a finger into my aroused flesh, gently strokes my insides. My walls clutch his finger and another one; my body begs him to fingerfuck me harder. He moans into my wet flesh, sends shivers to the core of my heat.

The combined sensation is too much for me. The fiery red dots are in my mind now; blindingly bright; blackening everything else until they explode and take the rest of me along into oblivion.

The first thing I notice after I come down from my climax is that my nails dig into Alcide's skull. His tongue still laps my wet folds and I'm still shuddering as he helps me down from my high.

He lies down next to me. Suddenly his right hand cups my cheek. He comes even closer and I don't have to be a mindreader to know that he wants to kiss me. I allow it to happen.

Actually, I never really minded being kissed after… that. I taste my own salty sweetness on his tongue. I suck his lower lip into my mouth. My hunger is still there, now more than ever.

Alcide lies down beside me, and our thighs touch. My legs close around his, my hips grind against his loins, his hard cock rubs against my wet flesh. He makes us role sideways and he carefully pays attention that I come to lie on top of him.

_Don't wanna hurt her…_

He's nervous, and all of a sudden I'm nervous too. We're in the middle of sex, and we couldn't be in a more intimate position – at least, not much more – and now we're stalling.

He's worried that he could hurt me, me and the baby –

My heart skips a beat and then we find each other in the sweetest embrace, lips on lips for a calm and gentle kiss. We're in the eye of the storm, in this one moment when everything seems completely at ease. We kiss and kiss and kiss. The world around us has stopped.

I feel safe with him. Everything I was ever scared of is gone in this very moment. I know now that I do not have to fear what he thinks. Alcide's mind is spread out before me like an open book. It feels good and comforting to read his thoughts. And exciting when I get to his more primal wishes, to what he desires to do with me. His lust for me is overwhelming.

Almost fiercely I respond to his kiss and then help him to take me.

Alcide closes his eyes and absorbs the sensation of completely filling me. When he opens his eyes again, we both are unable to let go of the other's gaze. Our joined bodies move slowly, and we enjoy every new sensation for whole minutes. His penis in me. His hands on my ass, guiding my body up and down on his shaft. His lips on my breasts. His hips gently rocking us until lust gets a hold of us again, and we move faster.

I sit back on his lap cowgirl-style and watch his glorious body work under me.

His abs ripple with every breath he takes, with every thrust he makes into my willing flesh. What a marvelous sight, and all mine. That kind of chest that makes you wanna drag ice cubes over it and dribble red candle wax on it just to see his abs ripple some more.

Only millimeters separate me from the edge of ecstasy when Alcide pulls out of me. I open my mouth to protest against the abrupt loss, but his hands are already on my hips and he turns me around. He spreads my legs as I kneel before him and then he is back inside me, penetrating me in a mind-blowing angle from behind, thrusting deep and agonisingly slowly into me.

My walls clutch around him, twitching first, then clenching hard and throbbing as my orgasm hits me with the force of an eighteen-wheeler truck. Alcide grunts when he reaches his climax and spills his seed into me.

Our bodies shudder and pant, still united, his beating heart pressed against my back, his lips on my neck. Slowly, Alcide withdraws, but his arms still hold me. Our breathing slows to normal. My heart is still fluttering because he's so close.

Alcide's mind becomes calmer until his thoughts almost cease. He's drifting off to sleep.

What a strange idea that he'll still be here in my bed tomorrow morning when the sun comes up.

######

**Love it? Hate it? Any other thoughts? A kinky suggestion for the next chapter maybe? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year, dear readers, and thanks for your reviews!**

**I know it's been a while since the last chapter, so let me remind you where we left off: Sookie and Alcide fell asleep in her bed.**

I wake up sort of early considering how little sleep I got last night. I try to slowly wiggle out from under Alcide's arm without waking him up. I sit up and slip into my dressing gown and yawn. Gosh, I need a shower. I walk towards the bathroom, and I'm forced to pick up speed for the last few steps. I so fucking hate puking by now.

"Are you okay?"

I jump, still kneeling in front of the toilet bowl. My face starts to glow.

So Alcide was already awake… and followed me. Hrrrm.

At least, he sounds really worried. I scramble to my feet and notice that he wears his briefs now though he slept naked by my side. Yummy and naked and in my bed all night long.

What the heck is wrong with me? I just puked my guts out and now I'm horny again!

"I'm fine," I mumble, sort of confused about how much I like that he cares for me and simultaniously believes that _I_ might think that _he_ freaks out. "No need to worry. I'm used to it by now." I still hate it, but I've become used to it.

We try very hard to avoid each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Mind if I take a shower?" Alcide asks then.

I shake my head, "Go right ahead," and before I can suggest that he can use the other bathroom if he wants more privacy, he gets rid of his briefs and vanishes behind the shower curtain. My fingers tingle, that's how much I wanna smack his ass.

Sookie, snap out of it!

My face resembles a tomato while I open a drawer and get a towel for him.

I brush my teeth to get rid of the bad taste in my mouth and at the same time I try not to think of the very naked man under my shower. The very naked man who is like… one foot away from me. All I have to do is reach out, pull back the shower curtain and get in with Alcide.

I rinse my mouth and dry my tooth brush like it's an Olympic sport.

Alcide turns off the water. He pulls back the curtain.

I stare.

Glorious, muscular, firm, sex on legs… are the words that pop up in my otherwise completely blank mind.

"Can you pass me that shampoo?"

"What?" Dammit, my thoughts were a million miles away. And my eyes were like glued to his penis. There's no way he missed that.

Hastily I search in Alcide's thoughts for what he just said to me. Shampoo! "Oh, yes, sure, here you go!" I babble. I grab the shampoo bottle and when I turn around I almost bump into Alcide because I turned around so hectically.

"Woah, steady!" Alcide catches me. Tiny drops fall from his wet hair onto my bathrobe. He takes the shampoo bottle from my hand and his fingers brush mine. My eyes start to glide down the front of his body.

Great. I stare at his dick. Again.

Smooth move, Sookie.

I blush violently. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I mumble. Oh hell yes, I did.

"Wanna come in?" He smiles and lifts my head up to make me look at him. I quickly glance sideways.

More drops fall from his arm, this time on my cleavage. His fingers follow their wet path.

Alcide starts to pull open the hem of my bathrobe. He loosens the belt and pushes the bathrobe down my shoulders. I shudder.

Okay, okay. Who am I to resist that kind of invitation?

The water is warm and still I feel cold for a second or two. My nipples contract and become hard.

Now it's Alcide who's checking me out. I gasp when he puts an arm around me and pulls me against his body. His other arm is between us, his hand cups my right breast for a moment, then he gives it a slight squeeze and rolls the nipple between his thumb and two fingers.

Alcide lifts me up and wraps my legs around his middle. I can feel how hard he is against my aching flesh when he leans my back against the tiles. His hands steady me. His head bows down and he sucks my left nipple into his hot mouth. His hips are moving against mine, slowly, teasingly, but he doesn't enter me.

Alcide silences my begging moans with his lips. I rub my tongue against his, hoping to finally get what I want so much.

My hands dig into his shoulders when he puts a hand between us and now intentionally rubs the head of his cock against me. God, this is torture!

No matter how I move my hips, I can't get him to take me.

Not fair! He can't tease me like that!

But apparently he's not done teasing me yet. His mind screams _Mischief!_ at me.

He makes me stand on my own to feet and then only his hands are left on my body and then he slips out of my wet grasp.

Alcide squeezes some shampoo onto his palm and then puts his other hand on my shoulder to turn me around so that I'm facing away from him. He massages the shampoo into my hair.

No one ever washed my hair for me, at least not since I was a very young child. It's very nice. I could get used to this – if I wasn't so distracted from the pulsing desire between my legs.

I want him _now._

I lean my back against Alcide's chest and he lets me. He only pulls away from me when he sees through my plan to make his cock rub against my butt and coerce him into fucking me right now.

"Tut, tut", he murmurs against my neck before he kisses my shoulders and reaches for the shower head to rinse my hair.

I decide to take matters into my own hands. Literally.

I grab a wash cloth, then I turn around and start to wash Alcide's chest.

At first he smiles and hangs the shower head back up over our heads, stealing a quick kiss from my lips.

I make small circles over his bulging muscles, slowly running my hand lower and lower on his body.

Alcide groans.

What comes around, goes around, mister.

"I got the home advantage here; thought I should use it." I can't help my grin.

"More like an unfair advantage", he breathes against my lips and slightly shudders when I start to move my hand up and down on his erect cock.

"Is that a complaint?" I grin.

A groan escapes him before he can answer. "That sound like complaining?" His voice is all husky.

"I don't know." I add a little more pressure. "I might have to hear that again."

Alcide leans closer, this time moaning into my ear, right before he licks over my ear lobe. His lips nuzzle the side of my neck, just in the right way to make my knees all weak. Well, weak_er_.

His hands glide down my back until one carresses my butt and his other hand travels to the front of my body and slides between my legs. He spreads my folds and pushes his fingers into me. Water's running down his back and from there cascading in rivulets over me. Warm driblets stream down his forehead until his hair covers his eyes.

We kiss, hungry and open-mouthed.

His mind and body tell me that now I've got him where I want him.

Alcide hooks my leg up and at the same time leans in on me, his chest against mine until my back hits the tiles. Gently we rub against each other until I feel like I might come any second. We both moan in a volume that makes me grateful that I don't have any direct neighbours when he lifts me up completely and takes me. His smooth cock slides into my eager, aroused flesh.

Alcide starts to thrust, streching me inside and reaching all the right spots.

The slight discomfort of the position and the pull in my legs add to my pleasure.

The thrill of being so close to ecstasy, the slippery wetness of our bodies and sexes is overwhelming. We come together, breathing heavily, looking deeply and intensely into each other's eyes, shuddering in hot waves of lust.

#####

We don't talk much during our very late breakfast, only things like would you like more coffee, pass me the butter please, looks like we'll have a nice warm day.

We both jump when Alcide's phone rings. He talks to a guy named Ray and comes up with a story about a flat tyre on his truck that he's changing.

"Suuure, man. Flat tyre", I hear Ray chuckle. "We'll get started with the window frames without you then."

"Yeah, do that. See ya in a few." Alcide hangs up. "Got busted", he says to me.

"I thought so. Who's that Ray?"

"My foreman." Alcide shrugs. "He's a free Were. Used to work for my dad occasionally, and now he works steady for me."

"What sort of Were is he?" I assume that Alcide would've called him a free Wolf if Ray was a Werewolf.

Alcide grins. "He's an eagle. His eldest son too. It's amazing to see them change."

I get a few snippets of Alcide's memories from when he saw the two men transform into eagles. Impressive, I have to admit it.

After that we finish breakfast in silence.

We both are a bit flushed when we first say good-bye, then hug. We're back to awkwardness.

"Bye, Sookie."

"See ya."

I try to relax by taking long, deep breaths while I watch Alcide's car disappear. Back in the house the broken lamp, the upside-down cupboard and a few other things are lovely reminders of our… unusual night.

One helluva night.

And morning, come to think of it.

#####

"Sookie! How are you?!" Pam's voice is shrill with exitement.

I've called Fangtasia on the landline and I know the club isn't open yet, so I thought I'd catch Eric in his office. He texted me twice yesterday while the Sookie/Alcide sex fest was in full spate.

It's Pam instead of Eric, and for a second I think she knows because she's so over the top. But maybe Pam is just being _Pam_.

"I'm fine", I reply automatically. "How are you?"

"Great, dear Sookie, _great_!" I can hear Pam clap her hands. "I've got big news!" She pauses and waits for me to ask what her news are before she half-shrieks, half-laughs: "Monica's moving in with me!"

Monica is the woman she's been dating for about four months now, at least that's the time that I know of. Monica is about my age, she's as petite as Pam, but otherwise she's the complete opposite of her lover. Her skin is olive and her hair is such a dark brown it's almost black; I guess she must have some Hispanic ancestors. Monica's a librarian, and the library is where Pam met her.

The library in Shreveport extended their opening hours till midnight for Vampires two days a week half a year ago, and I even accompanied Pam to a book club there once when she wanted to introduce me to Monica.

"That's fantastic, Pam! I'm really happy for the two of you", I say.

Pam exitedly chats away and tells me about all the changes she wants to make in her house, how they want to transform one of the upstairs rooms into a small library for all their books, and that they need a bigger fridge because Pam so far only has a small one for her supply of TrueBlood.

Pam's flood of words gives me time to find the right words to tell Pam that I'm pregnant. On the one hand I knew that Eric wouldn't tell anyone without my consent, on the other hand I've got first-hand experience of how Pam can extract information from anyone, including her sire.

"I've got news, too", I tell her when she stops talking for a sec.

"Oh, what is it?" I can hear Pam's heels click on the office floor through the receiver.

"I'm pregnant."

The clicking seizes and the scratching noise of a chair being pulled away from a table tells me that Pam just sat down.

"Alcide and I are having a baby," I add. It sounds like a question.

Pam's voice is sceptic when she finally says: "I know that you wouldn't tell me something like this to pull my leg, Sookie."

"I'm really pregnant", I assure her. "Morning sickness and everything."

"Are you happy?"

I should have expected a question like this from_ Pam_. "Yes, I am."

"Oh, good! I'm happy for you, too!" Her exitement is back. "Congratulations, Sookie."

"Thanks."

Pam fires question after question at me, starting with how far along I am, to how-the-hell did I end up in bed with Alcide, and how did he react when I told him.

I answer most of her questions, more or less leaving out information where it's convenient, until Pam interrupts me and whispers: "Oooh, Eric's here! I trust he knows?"

"He does."

"Ha! That explains _a lot_!" she says to me, followed by: "Hey Eric, guess who's on the phone."

Eric apparently isn't in the mood for her games. I can hear some rustling, and then his voice. "That's Sookie's number. Gimme the phone, Pam." It's his I'm-your-sire-do-as-I-say voice.

"Spoil sport!" Pam says before a quick "Gotta go, Sookie. We'll talk again soon, okay?"

"'kay, see ya soon, Pam."

The rapid clicking of her heels is back, but only for a moment.

I guess that Pam has turned at the door when I can hear her teasing her sire: "Eric! I know why you've been acting so strange lately!" Only Pam can say something like that and make it sound like the Spanish Inquisition.

"I never act strange", he replies cooly.

Pam makes "Pfff!" and is gone.

"Hallo, Sookie", I finally hear Eric's voice, much warmer towards me than towards Pam. "Why do I have the feeling that I need to apologise for Pam's behaviour?"

"No need for that."

"How are you? How was your talk with Alcide?"

I only texted him to say that my meeting with Alcide went well. After that, we behaved as usual: I texted him that I had to work till Merlotte's closed on Tuesday and Wednesday, Eric texted me that he was on bar duty from Wednesday to Friday. Usual Sookie-and-Eric behaviour meant that we didn't talk on the phone unless one of us had a night off and spontaniously wanted to meet.

In short: I haven't seen Eric all week long, and I'm delighted when he says that his shift ends in two hours and he'll come to my house.

I feel a little guilty because it's only been half a day since Alcide was here and we were banging our brains out, and now I'm making arrangements to meet my lover on whom I – technically – cheated.

#####

What I don't exptect ist that Eric would bring a bunch of pink and baby-blue balloons. His facial expression is somewhere between brave and tortured. "I could hinder Pam from coming here, but she forced these on me," Eric apologises and hands me the bunch of balloons.

"That's very sweet of her." Pam must have plundered a gift shop. I know that the mall in Shreveport is open till midnight.

"She said you'd say that."

"Tell her I said thanks."

Eric nods and watches me tie the balloons to the banister.

We go to the kitchen where I put some TrueBlood in the microwave for him and get a glass of iced tea for me.

I catch Eric staring at the chair on which Alcide sat this morning. I should have known that Eric would smell another guy, let alone a Were in my house.

Eric looks at me when my telltale heart speeds up. "Are you sleeping with him?" he asks.

I bite my lip. "Yes."

The microwave makes _pling_.

Eric gets the bottle of TrueBlood and takes a sip. "I guess I expected you would. He's the father of your child. How can you not sleep with him?" Eric's frown tells me that he's not really happy with that. He drinks some more artificial blood while I continue to bite my lip.

When Eric looks up again he demands to know: "Will you stop seeing me?"

Oh. I haven't even thought about that. I mean, I thought that it would get complicated when Eric found out I had sex with Alcide and when Alcide found out that I kept seeing Eric, but…

I hadn't planned to stop seeing one of them. Actually, I haven't planned anything at all.

"I'll still see you," is my answer in the end.

Eric nods. He seems satisfied with my reply.

Seeing Alcide can't make me stop seeing Eric. And Alcide won't hinder me seeing Eric, I think. He must've broken any Werewolf code about mating and having a girlfriend anyway if something like that even exists. But now I have one more thing to talk about with Alcide: my continuing relationship with Eric. I have a feeling that Alcide will be less understanding and less open-minded than Eric.

We sit on the couch and talk, that is, I do the most part of the talking and recapitulate for Eric what Alcide and I agreed on about bringing up the baby together.

Eric repeats that he'll support me if I need anything. I say thanks, sigh and lean sideway against his chest.

Something's poking my back.

"What's that in your pocket?" Doesn't feel like his penis at all.

"Oh. Pam said I should bring you chocolate." Eric pulls a chocolate bar out of his pocket. "I'm afraid it suffered a little while I flew here."

I try to stiffle my laughter, but I can't. The images in my head are priceless.

"Why's that so amusing? You know that I can fly", Eric says indignantly.

"But with the balloons!" I can barely get the words out, so hard am I laughing. "You must've looked like Mary Poppins!"

From the slightly displeased look on Eric's face I can tell that knows who that is.

He grabs me and lifts me on his lap. His eyes are dark as he pulls me in for an intoxicating kiss. At the end of the kiss, one of his hands is in my hair and the other hand is under my shirt. My whole body responds to him. I feel my nipples getting hard, and I can feel my lust pooling between my legs. I'm almost melting against him, and I have to hold myself on his broad shoulders.

"I never look ridiculous when I fly," he growls against my neck. His hands are under my t-shirt, and he opens my bra. I almost lose my balance when he pulls the tee over my head and assaults my breasts with his mouth, but Eric's hands on my back steady me.

I know this is some primal let's-show-her-who-the-man-is response to the fact that I dare tease him, and I assume there's also some let's-reclaim-her-after-she-slept-with-Alcide mixed in with Eric's behaviour.

He's always eager for a fuck, but this even sets new records for Eric.

"I'm graceful", he declares, "like… like Superman."

I can't hold back my laughter anymore and snort against his chest: "Shouldn't you be more like Batman?"

"Very funny, Sookie", he replies dryly and squeezes my nipples, then starts to kiss my breasts and down my belly. His lips don't travel below my belly button, and I know he's doing that on purpose. He can clearly smell that I want him, but he doesn't give in yet.

"Okay, okay, you can be my Viking god." I try to direct his head lower, pulling his blond hair a little bit, but he's still unyielding.

"Which one?" he asks, teasing me with the tip of his tongue encircling my nipples.

"Erm… Thor?"

Eric frows, and then he says: "Thor's cape in those movies is ridiculous."

I try to come up with a coherent sentence while I watch him unzip his trousers. "Superman has the exact same cape and you wanted to be him five seconds ago!"

Eric complains: "Superman never was a god of mine that has been turned into a comic figure."

"Okay, fair point." I offer: "You can be Superman, but then I get to be Louis Lane."

"You have something special in mind?" Eric's always in when it comes to role playing. I found it strange at first, but occasionally I've become the one who suggests it.

"You just saved me from a villian. We fly above the clouds and you kiss me" –

I make a little yelp when he picks me up and – indeed – we are flying. The sensation of being only held in his strong arms, my feet in the air, gosh, our almost naked bodies pressed together – that does strange things to my stomach (adrenalin!) and my girl parts (horniness!).

Hastily I throw my arms around neck.

Eric chuckles, and I soon realise why: we're barely thirty centimetres of the floor, and if I'd be able to let go off him with one hand, I could easily touch the ceiling.

"Wrap your legs around me," he commands.

I do as he says. His erection presses against me. Eric rubs a little bit against my skin, lets me feel how hard he his, while he kisses me softly. His hands, still firmly gripping my ass, travel a tiny bit lower until he can push me higher up against his belly. Somehow he manages to snake one of his hands between us and to push my panties aside so he can take me.

I gasp.

Eric smirks. And only then he starts to move. Son of a bitch!

My arms wrap around his neck and my fingers fist his hair. Eric can't move much in this position, but his short, hard thrusts are all it takes to get me soaring. I feel that aching, throbbing spot inside me expand, clenching at his penis, until my whole body arches away from Eric's, and then my lust explodes like a supernova.

Oh god… so that's why Louis Lane swoons in the comics…

Eric slides out of me and puts me down on the sofa, half-pins me down under his weight before he takes me again. He fucks me slowly, almost gently, his lips on my breasts, then on my neck. I know he wants to bite me, he wants my blood, but he holds back for my sake.

I make my hips meet his, pleading him to fuck me faster.

His breathing becomes heavier, and he straightens his upper body so he can see his cock penetrate my wet flesh. He starts rubbing my clit with his fingers – I always know he's close when he does that – and forces me to come again with him.

Eric wouldn't be Eric if there wasn't a smirk on his face when he lies down next to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A huge welcome to all the new readers who found my little Sookie story in the last few weeks (or should I say months…), and thanks for your sweet reviews and messages!**

**Welcome back to my regular readers! Your reviews - *blush* You flatter me, guys **

**Unfortunately, it's been a while since the last chapter… mea culpa. I kept writing and throwing out stuff… But I believe that now I have sorted out my artistic difficulties and know how the story will develop.**

I'm back at work and back under Sam's suspicious glance. He really believes that I don't notice that he stares at my back from the corner of the kitchen or from behind the bar where he pretends to polish glasses. I get that he tries to be a friend and that he is concerned about me, but it's still annoying that he follows me around.

He knows that I can read his mind, right? So why does he keep worrying about my and Alcide's relationship? If that's even the right term to call what is going on between us.

The fifth time I turn around and look at him through narrow eyes he finally gives up and retreats to his office.

The rest of the working day is more or less uneventful. Sheriff Bellefleur thinks that I must have gained weight. Well, the rest of Bon Temps will find out soon enough.

After my shift in the dressing room, I find out that I've got one missed call and a text message from Alcide. He asks if I'm interested in having dinner with him today. A few texts later my little yellow car and I are en route to Shreveport.

I swapped my black working hotpants with slightly longer, red ones and my Merlotte's tee with a light yellow blouse with tiny red roses printed on it. That should do, I guess. I don't have any other clothes with me aside from those I came to work with in the morning.

Alcide gave me directions since I only know where his old house is, but not where his new place is. After his father's death he moved into Jackson's house and sold his own. I only know that his dad bought the house to refurbish it before re-selling, but he could never finish it.

When I arrive in the street, I easily identify the house thanks to Alcide's company truck in the driveway. The house does not at all look like it needs refurbishing though. Even the garden looks neat with all the blooming shrubs along the fence and the short green grass.

Alcide opens the door and walks towards me even before I'm completely out of my car.

"Hey there", he says and kisses my cheek. "Saw ya through the kitchen window." He smells freshly showered and on his skin clings the spicy aroma of… tomatoes and herbs. Yumm. The food and him.

"Hi." The corners of my mouth force their way into a silly smile.

We look at each other for a few seconds before we both blush.

Alcide hastily invites me to come in and leads me to the huge kitchen-living room.

A meatloaf is sizzling in the oven, and a pan with cooked vegetables in a light sauce is on the stove, next to a sauce-pan full of home-made tomato soup. The flavour that lingers in the warm kitchen air is amazing. My stomach growls hungrily.

A, Alcide apparently can cook; B, it's a lot of healthy green stuff.

"Why don't you sit down? Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes," he says and then offers me iced tea. Red iced tea with cherry juice. And then he starts roasting bread cubes to go with the soup. For some reason seeing him cook turns me on immensely. Gosh… this will be one hell of a dinner if everything tastes as delicious as it smells.

And Alcide is one the menu for longer I watch him, the more I'm tempted to skip the rest of dinner.

I try and rip my eyes away from his body and take a look around in the vast living area while Alcide finishes cooking. The walls are painted in white with the faintest tint towards blue. The furniture is for the most part made from friendly, dark brown wood. The huge sofa and the equally huge armchairs are upholstered with cream-and-chocolate elephant cord and look very comfy.

On the coffee table are a few books stacked on top of each other. They are books on pregnancy, parent-child-bonding and how to make a house child-proof. He's really making an effort. That comes as a shock.

The amount of pregnacny-related books Sookie owns: zero. I have the feeling I should change that… All I've been doing so far was interviewing friends who already have kids. I guessed that first-hand knowledge would be better than some book. The amount of horrible stories about giving birth that I've had to listen to definitely makes me pray that the same won't happen to me.

That reminds me… "I've got my next appointment with Doctor Hayes on Thursday morning. Do you wanna come with me?" She's the Were doctor whose address Alcide got for me.

"Are you sure?" He's excited, but not sure why exactly I want him to accompany me. Besides the fact that gynaecologists own ultrasound machines, the rest of their professional field is a huge mystery to him.

"Yes! I wouldn't have asked if I wouldn't want you there."

"Good!" Alcide grins. "I'd love to come."

I walk around a little more and find a small picture on the mantlepiece that shows Jackson with Alcide and his sister Janice. I wonder…

"Have you told your sister?" I always liked Janice, the few times I saw her, that is. She was nice to me when Debbie was a total bitch.

"Not yet. I haven't seen her since you told me, and I didn't want to tell her on the phone."

Understandably. "I just thought you might have already told her."

"Have you told Jason?"

I nod and remember the rather unpleasant evening with Jason. He texted me the day after and apologised again, but I'm still upset with him.

"Would you like to go for a walk later?" Alcide asks. "We could go tell Janice together?" _Please say yes_, his thoughts add. He really wants me at his side when he tells his sister. Because I'm family now and he thinks the mother of his child should be at his side when he tells Janice.

Wow.

I'm a little scared by that, but also relieved and happy when I answer that sure, I'd love to go see Janice with him.

The food is, in one word, amazing. I could happily die in a bathtub full of this tomato soup and then continue to drown myself in gravy.

Alcide chuckles when I open the top button of my red jeans shorts and lie back in my chair.

I pat my swollen belly where our ravenous baby grows. "I'm afraid you'll have to carry me to Janice's place."

"Sure. I'll just throw you over my shoulder." Alcide smiles. "It's not that far, just a few blocks." He insists that I stay seated while he puts the small amount of leftovers in the fridge and places the dishes and cutlery in the dishwasher.

A few minutes later we are walking hand in hand through the suburbian streets of Shreveport. Alcide just takes my hand as if it is the most natural thing to do. I don't object. It feels nice to have someone who wants to hold my hand.

Janice lives on the fifth floor of an apartment house. When she opens the door she seems not at all surprised to find Alcide dropping by; apparently he frequently does so after jogging. Her face lights up when she recognises me. "Hey, Sookie! Long time no see!" Janice hugs me after she has asked us to come in.

"Yeah, it's been a while," I agree. I can tell that she's glad to see me with her brother instead of Debbie. I immediately like Janice even more because in her thoughts she adds a few expletives after Debbie's name. I'm sure she'll be happy for us.

Alcide, unable to read his sister's mind, is giving off nervousness like a flickering lightbulb. I understand why when Janice starts questioning us with the eloquence that only beauty salon owners possess. "How long have the two of you been together now? Just a few weeks? Oh, you're so such a sweet couple! Gosh, Alcide, why're you getting red?" And so on. We barely get the chance to say anything at all. And we're relieved that she talks so much because this way Janice can't tell that it's complicated between us and we're not really a couple – a couple _yet_? I wonder – but have agreed to raise a child together.

Twenty minutes later we're still sitting in Janice's living room and she still does ninety percent of the talking. I catch Alcide thinking that we could just leave and come back in a few months with a baby.

I kick his shin with my heel.

He shrugs, but tries to hide a smile. _What? I know from experience that Janice can go on and on for hours._

Don't you dare, I lip-sync. Out loud I interrupt Janice: "Your brother has something to tell you."

"Oh, what?" She's all ears.

Alcide flashes me the picture of a psycho-killer who just buries an axe in his victim's back. _We, not I. We!_ he protests.

I pat his knee in response. You're a big boy, you can manage that.

Alcide quickly puts his hand above mine and holds my hand on his thigh. _On three?_

I gently squeeze his hand in agreement.

Alcide counts in his head and together we shout out: "We're having a baby!"

Janice's reaction is pretty much as I assumed: unbelieving at first, then happy shrieking, a lot of hugs and even more talking. She's quizzing me about how long have I known, if have I found a good doctor yet, do I have an ultrasound pic with me, do we know if it's a boy or a girl yet and will the child be a Were?

"Not so fast!" I have to slow her down or I'll never be able to answer any of her questions. "No to the boy/girl/Were question. We don't know yet. And the only picture we have so far just shows a tiny black pea…"

Alcide pulls the pic out of his wallet and proudly hands it to his sister who makes the appropriate oooh and aaah sounds.

"We should be able to see a lot more on Thursday," I say and squeeze Alcide's hand before I can stop myself.

It takes Alcide a moment to realise that of course we'll get a new ultrasound picture on Thursday. Then his fingers squeeze back gently and he pulls my hand closer and kisses my knuckles. A million nervous butterflies stirr in my stomach when he does that.

Janice hugs me again when we say good-bye. "My brother is a good guy, Sookie, and I'm glad that he has you." She smiles and holds my hands. "You were in on his Were secret all along and he could talk to you… I'm grateful for that."

I'm not sure what to say to that. "I guess we'll see each other a lot more often now."

"I'm looking forward to that", she grins.

On the way back to his house, Alcide suggests that we take a different route. After several people with ice cream cones in the hands cross our path, I have a pretty good idea where we're headed. "We're getting ice cream?"

Alcide grins. "The best in town." He offers me his hand, and so we continue walking holding hands. His grip is firm, but not uncomfortably so. Just very confident that he really wants to be close to me in this way and wants to be seen with me like this. The fluttery feeling in my stomach is back again.

The ice cream parlour is in a small house on the corner of two streets. Dozens of people enjoying their ice cream sit at the tables inside or in front of the building. Quite a few of them know Alcide and their thoughts immediately categorise me as his girlfriend.

The guy behind the refridgerator counter greets us warmly. He knows Alcide by name and his mind calls up what Alcide usually has. He too assumes that I'm the girlfriend, most likely because Alcide only let go of my hand inside the café.

"The usual for you?" His name tag identifies him as Brad.

Alcide nods. "The usual."

"And for the lady?" Brad smiles at me.

"You trust me?" Alcide asks me. I nod and he orders his "usual" for me too. I already know that it's strawberry and lemon-buttermilk, but still I curiously watch Brad first scoop up the strawberry pink, then the light yellow ice cream before pressing them into a whaffle cone.

"Not jogging today?" Brad asks while Alcide pays for us.

"No, not today."

I chuckle. "You always have ice cream when you come back from running?"

"Sure. That's why they call it guilty pleasure." Alcide and I change place with the next customers in line and we slowly continue our stroll back to his house.

Alcide audibly sighs when he first licks a bit of ice cream. My cheeks start to burn and I secretly pray that he doesn't notice. The lemon-buttermilk ice cream is delicious, but the strawberry one is simply to die for. Now I can't help sighing myself.

"Told ya it's good", Alcide triumphs, now grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I bump his lower arm with my elbow. "No need to brag, mister!"

Alcide returns my bump playfully. I push back a little and we continue this game for a bit longer, grinning and enjoying our ice cream, until he says: "Oh, you got some…" Alcide's voice trails off and he leans in. My heart jumps. He raises his finger as if he wants to wipe clean the corner of my mouth with his thumb, but then he decides to do something different.

My heart jumps faster and my eyes close.

I can feel his breath on my skin right before his lips touch mine.

We're making out in the middle of the street, our lips and tongues slowly moving against each other, savouring each and every last bit of sweet, cool ice-cream delicousness until our bodies force us to let go and take a quick breath before we can continue kissing.

We only stop when I say "Oh…" because I can feel the rest of my ice cream running over my fingers.

Alcide licks over my thumb and all I can think of is what other body parts of mine I want him to lick. I shiver. He puts his arm around my shoulders so I can feel his body heat and I shiver in pleasure some more.

We don't talk while we finish the ice cream, and after we're both done he takes my hand again.

"I'm sorry it got so late. You need your sleep," he says when we enter his street.

"It's okay. I'm more of a nighttime person anyway, working in a bar, you know." And having a vampire boyfriend…

We arrive on his door step and spend a few awkward moments under the porch light. I really wish that things between us were a little easier. While we were walking the silence between us was content and easy to bear, but now every single moment of silence becomes painfully embarrassing and we both don't know where to put our hands…

Alcide fumbles with the keys and opens the door. "You could spend the night here? In the guestroom?" he adds quickly although I heard the rest of his thoughts already.

I decide that I'll use the old band-aid trick. Just rip it off, but don't think of the pain yet. He can't say more than no, right?

I plunge into the ice-cold pool head first.

"Alcide, you can't just cook a perfect dinner for a girl, and go on a night stroll with her and kiss her and then send her off to the guestroom." I lean in towards him and tug on his collar. Gosh, I'm such a lost cause when it comes to flirting…

Ages seem to pass until Alcide's little half-grin-half-smile tells me I've won.

"There's always my bed." His lips come closer to mine.

The butterflies in my belly are back.

The soft pressure of his warm lips on mine sends shivers down my spine. And when I open my mouth, oh god, yes, his lips still taste like strawberry ice cream… My body practically melts against his.

We stumble inside his house, our hands tugging on each other's clothes, slipping under shirts, gliding over naked skin, our elbows bumping into furniture and both of us trying to kick off our shoes.

We knock down the bowl in which Alcide keeps his keys. We let go off each other and snicker, embarrassed by how horny and greedy we are. My cheeks burn and Alcide's too. He bends forward and picks up a ring of keys, and another one. I try to help and when I wanna put some keys back into the bowl, our hands touch. Alcide takes my hand in his and starts to stroke my fingers, then the back of my hand before he turns my hand palm upwards and his thumb gently rubs over the soft spot above my wrist. I shiver.

Knocking over the bowl slowed us down. We're calmer no, less hectic, and even more able to enjoy each other's caressing touches. Alcide just takes me into his arms, pulls me against his body and kisses me, slowly, but nonetheless demanding.

We lean against the wall and he locks his arms around me a little firmer, possessively and passionately trapping me between his warm body and the cooler wall. His lips leave my hungry mouth and he starts kissing that spot beneath my right ear that makes my knees go weak. I sigh when he sucks my earlobe into his mouth, and he answers with a growl and by grinding his body against mine. I can fell his erect cock against my belly, straining against his pants, begging for attention. I work my hands between us and slowly unbutton his jeans before I slip one hand into his pants.

Alcide growls against me neck and his thought shout _fuck, yes!_ when I manage to pull down his pants far enough to free his cock from his boxer briefs and start to stroke him. He continues to press his lips against my neck and begins to pull up my shirt. His hands on my boobs squeeze a little, treasuring how my nipples respond to his touch, but also admiring their firmness, size and weight in his palms. Almost like testing if a tire still has enough air pressure, but hey, if that's what men like about boobs…

I allow him to pull my shirt over my head and help him to unhook my bra when his thoughts indicate that he'll simply rip the bra to pieces if the clasps don't open _now_.

I for my part like how his cock fells in my palm, warm and hard and growing until Alcide grabs me by my wrist. "You better stop if you want me to last a little longer." His voice is husky.

"Oh." I grin mischievously. "Sorry." Only that I'm not sorry at all. Very slowly I let him go.

Alcide's mind is torn between what he wants to do with me – throw me down on the stairs and fuck me hard – and what would be the polite thing to do, but then his thoughts become blurry.

It's a huge turn-on to read his hotheaded thoughts, but at the same time I like that he doesn't rip off the rest of our clothes so we could fuck right here in the hallway, but instead regains control over himself. Alcide takes my hand and makes me follow him up the stairs, a few more steps down the corridor and into his bedroom. I feel like a very naughty girl, following him through his house toplessly and with nothing on but my red hotpants.

I remind him of a pinup girl when he turns around and admires my almost-nakedness.

Alcide looks a bit funny, his cock sticking out from between his shirt, his briefs and jeans.

"Take off your stuff," I tell him and he's out of his clothes faster than a flash of lightning.

Complete nakedness definitely is a huge improvement. God, I wanna lick all over his body and taste his bronze skin…

"Lie down," I command him and he bites his lower lip while he obeys.

His mind begs for what he hopes I will do next, but he would never consciously think about asking for it directly with his thoughts.

Good for him that I already plan on doing exactly that. Well, I gotta tease him some more first… and lick that bronze skin of his… Sweet baby Jesus, I can feel his muscles ripple when I lick over his chest, his abs… His groans become louder while my mouth travels south. His skin smells like fresh-cut wood with something musky mixed in and tastes like warm sunshine on a hot summer day. The tip of his penis is of almost purple, his shaft is a few shades of bronze darker than his chest.

I close my hand around his shaft and let my tongue swirl over his glans a few times before I suck him into my mouth. I can see goosebumps spreading all over his skin, even on his abs. He's so fucking hot, the way he closes his eyes and just enjoys what I do with him, the way he throws back his head and gives off a moan everytime I lick over the length of his shaft or take his balls into my mouth. Only after a few minutes is he able to prop himself up on his elbows to watch my head bop up and down on his cock.

This time my mind is aware that he's getting closer and closer to the point of no return, and I know when I have to stop pleasuring him.

With one hand on his chest I urge Alcide to lie back and he does so. I kneel above his thighs and his hands eagerly grab me upper legs, impatiently pulling me closer, allowing me just enough space to place myself above his penis before I let him slide into my pussy. He shudders when he's in balls deep and I sense that it costs him every last ounce of his strength to wait for me to set the pace in which I raise and lower myself on his cock. I have to put my hands on his chest to hold my upper body up, but then I almost collapse from pleasure. Alcide pulls my against his chest and his lips find mine while our bodies ecstatically rock against each other.

His right hand is on the back of my neck, holding me firmly on top of his body. He reminds me of a wild animal that bites his female during intercourse, with just the difference that he doesn't actually bite me, but doesn't allow me any way of escape. Not that I'd want to escape. I want him to take me, hard, untamed, wild, the savage wolfish beast that he is.

Alcide curses and his hands are searching for something other than my body to hold onto. He grips the headboard of his bed, muscles working in his arms, so fucking hot. His hips jerk upwards to meet mine, his cock drives into my pussy, so fucking hard, oh god, right there, yes please, yes, fuck yes –

I barely register that his hands are back on my hips again, firmly holding me into place while he slams his penis into my willing flesh; his hands on my back, pulling my chest against his, then his whole body convulses and he almost sits up, forcing me into his lap and his cock deeper into the inflamed centre of my lust. His head is between my breasts, I can feel his rasping breath against my sweat-covered skin, his lips on my tits, his teeth gracing my left nipple and then biting down, suffocating his own scream as he spills his seed in me.

His cock still drives into me through the aftermath of his lust when my own orgasm hits with the force of a bursting supernova.

Lethargically we lie cuddled together, spooning. My heart is still racing and I can feel Alcide's heart beating against my back. He makes himself stand up and get some wet washcloths for us to clean up a little. We're both too exhausted to go take shower. I'm already dozing off by the time Alcide gets back into bed behind me and pulls the blankets over us. I can feel his breath between my shoulder blades and his right hand on my slightly rounded belly, and then I sleep like a log.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear all,**

**I know it's been ages since the last update… Sorry! I hope you're still as excited as I am about my little story. Enjoy the tenth chapter!**

**Cheers!**

When I wake up the next morning, I'm neatly – and moreover suspiciously – covered in blankets. Alcide is already awake, though he's not feeling as guilty as he should about stealing my blanket all night long. He's propped his head up against the headboard and is watching me sleep. I sigh and turn around a little and bury my head in the comfy pillow. Alcide plays with my hair and strokes a few strands off of my forehead. I could get used to this. Well, waking up like this, not the blanket stealing part.

"You want breakfast?" he asks after a while.

"Please."

He chuckles because he thinks that I'm sort of a sweeter, softer version of Sookie right after waking up – which he finds very cute.

"You're a blanket thief", I tell him, just to get him off his high horse.

Alcide shrugs. "Just kick me next time and steal the blanket back."

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?"

"I'm a cheeky bastard, is all." And to prove his cheekiness he kisses me. Yeah, I could get used to this too.

Alcide stands up and pretends to bow. "The bathroom is yours, mylady."

"Why, thank you, mylord." I grin worse than the cat from _Alice in Wonderland_ because I get to watch his gloriously naked body disappear through the door. Seeing his ass makes me wanna glue my hands to his butt cheeks and squeeze them all day long.

The first thing I do when I enter the kitchen is frown. I expected Alcide to be bare ass naked, but instead he's wearing a grey sleeveless basketball shirt and dark blue loose-fitting shorts. His hair is wet and I can smell shampoo mixed in with the bacon that's sizzling in the frying pan.

Alcide points over his right shoulder with a wooden spatula when he gets why I'm confused. "There's a shower in the washkitchen. My dad installed it because he didn't wanna get dirt all over the place after work."

Too bad, I think. I could've also gotten used to a naked cook.

Soon the bacon is ready, as are the scrambled eggs and the toast. It's the super-manly breakfast paradise. Jason would love this.

What we Stackhouses don't especially appreciate is someone who takes away our coffee mug after we downed the first one and substitutes it with orange juice. Though I know that too much caffeine could harm the baby, I still hate Alcide a tiny little bit for that. I so haven't got used to not being allowed to drink unreasonably huge amounts of coffee in the morning. I picture myself towards the end of my pregnancy, working at Merlotte's, screaming at the customers: "No, you can't have more coffee!"

"Erm, Sookie?" Alcide's voice gets me back to the here and now.

Half a second later I'm sure I won't particularly like what he has to say next. The dreaded we-need-to-talk moment has arrived.

"I was thinking… that maybe you'd want to move in with me", Alcide says.

I make a face.

"Can you _please_ let me finish before you say something?" Alcide's face is equally distorted as mine. He's giving off some strange vibes, but I can't tell if he's worried or if my reaction nettled him.

I nod, though I'm a little angry that he's ambushing me with such a huge thing.

"My house is big enough for both of us. I don't feel well with the thought of you living all by yourself outside of town. I'm worried that if something happens to you or the baby, nobody will be there to help you. You need someone who can look after you during daytime, not just after working hours. And when the baby's here I want to do my part of the job. I don't wanna have to drive to Bon Temps every time I have to change a nappie."

Silence. Now he's waiting for my reaction.

Oh for heaven's sake. "I need to think this over, Alcide", I say cautiously. I'm annoyed that what he said was perfectly reasonable.

He nods. His face is neutral, but the way he clenches and un-clenches his fists tell me he's nervous. And then he takes a really cheap shot. "My place is closer to Eric's than yours."

The problem is: that actually makes his house more attractive for me. And it makes me feel so much guiltier to know that Alcide knows. And he knows that I know that he wanted to provoke me into some kind of a reaction.

We're not exactly fighting, but we're drawing battle lines. We both wanna know where the other one stands.

Alcide's voice is very calm when he continues: "You won't leave him, right?"

"I don't think I can," I admit after a while. My eyes burn and I avoid looking at Alcide and I know that I'll soon start to cry if he doesn't stop.

"Because you love him." The way Alcide says it, it's not a question, but a statement. A sad one.

I close my eyes for a brief moment and the first tears run down my cheeks. "Yes."

Alcide gives me a piece of kitchen roll and our hands touch involuntarily. "What does that make us?" he asks. "Just two people who" – _occasionally fuck_, his underlying thoughts say – "are having a child together?"

"No, Alcide. You're not just some guy for me." I'm hurt because I think: how can he even ask that? "I like you, I like you very much. Can you believe that?" My right hand touches his his and I'm finally able to look him in the eye again.

He nods, and I sense that there is so much he wants to say, so much he wants to ask concerning my feelings for him, but he doesn't know how because he doesn't want to hurt me further. And in a way he's also protecting his own feelings.

"Please don't make me choose between the two of you", I say. If he does, I know I could never be with him. "There's already too much between me and Eric, and between you and me… I don't know where the two of us are going yet, and I don't want to rush things with you just because we're having a baby."

Alcide thinks about that and it almost takes a minute before he answers. It's agony to follow his thoughts until he comes to the conclusion that he must try as hard as he can to live with my situation as it is, or he'll lose me. He says: "I won't make you choose. I promise."

"And I promise that I'll give you more room in my life."

Alcide nods, still frowning.

I realise that this isn't enough for him. I need to step up to him a little more. "I do have feelings for you, Alcide, but I'm not sure yet what these feelings are."

Alcide is already very sure that he knows what _his_ feelings for me are. He considers confessing his feelings, but naming them out loud would make the tension between the two of us even worse. "I'll give you all the time you need", he says in the end.

I'm so glad and relieved that my stupid heart races as if I'd just run the New York Marathon.

#####

Of course I arrive late for my shift. It's a few minutes after eleven and we're opening in a little while. The kitchen is already busy prepping veggies and burger patties.

Sam sits on a bar stool and refills ketchup bottles and salt and pepper shakers. Which would have been my job, had I been here on time.

I apologize and start helping him.

"Did Alcide spend the night?" Sam asks after a while.

"No. Why?" I'm blushing and try to turn away from him.

"You smell a lot like him and you arrived already in your work clothes, so you must've known you would be late."

Busted, Sookie.

"I slept at his house."

"Aha." Sam grins.

"Don't aha me, Sam Merlotte!" I threaten him with a fully loaded ketchup bottle. "I'm not commenting on your sex life either."

_Hey, calm down, cowboy!_

I put the ketchup bottle away and grab the next, empty one.

_Can't a friend care about you?_

"You care way too much." Worry is more like it.

Sam sighs. _There's no off-switch for caring about you. _"Are you and Alcide an item now? Did you break up with Eric?"

"No, I didn't break up with anyone. Alcide and I… it's complicated."

"Aha."

"Sam, I'm not afraid to use the ketchup bottles!"

He holds up his hands in defence. "Okay, okay, I guess I'll just stop worrying about you." His grin and his thoughts clearly state that he'll do the exact opposite. And I catch something else.

"What's that with you and Jannalyn?"

"It's complicated." Sam shrugs, but he hums quietly when I leave his office.

So he thinks he can be in a relationship with a Werewolf and I can't? Well, we'll see about that, Mr Merlotte!


End file.
